Ehiztari
by reignbowz
Summary: Hermione isn't really Hermione Granger, in fact she isn't really human at all. She is an Elf, daughter of Elrond and twin of Arwen. She was sent to Earth by Galadriel and Gandalf to learn of their customs when raising a magic born child. After the war with Voldemort, she decides to go home, because there doesn't seem to be a place for her in England anymore. What's waiting for her?
1. Homesick

A/N: I don't want to have to keep reminding you all that I don't own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter, It'll just depress me.

Chapter One

Homesick

Hermione/Myana's POV

Alone. That's how I felt right now. Utterly and totally alone. The war was over and everyone was celebrating the downfall of Voldemort but for me, all that was there was an inescapable feeling of loneliness. I wanted to go home. I wanted to see my father and sister. Wanted to run wild through the woods, see my grandmother and hunt with Legolas. I wanted to live again. I sighed and gazed into the mirror, wishing to see some of the elf that I knew I was looking back.

"Mya!" Ginny's voice rang out, as she came bursting into the room. I looked at her, surprised to see her in tears.

"What's wrong, Gin?" I asked her, though I thought I knew.

"Harry, just told me he doesn't love me. That I will never have his heart completely." She sobbed, collapsing on the bed next to the vanity where I sat. I reached over and touched her briefly on the shoulder. Her pain was intense.

"I'm sorry, Gin." I said, as soothing as I could.

"Why doesn't he love me?" She cried.

"I don't know," I answered, "while we were on the run, we had a lot of time to think about what we both wanted in life. I knew that I could never be with Ron the way he wanted me, maybe Harry came to the same conclusion about you." Ginny looked at me disbelievingly.

"You don't want Ron?" There was a hint of scorn in her voice. "Why not?"

"He's just not what I want out of life, Gin. He has a temper, he isn't all that loyal and I don't want to be with him. Besides, there's someone else." I answered, thinking about the tall, blonde haired elf that my father had arranged for me to marry. Ginny glared at me, all tears forgotten.

"Is it Harry?" She asked, accusingly.

"No!" I said, surprised that she would think that, even though Harry was amazing at just about everything and part of me secretly did want him, but would never admit it. "'Why would you think that?"

"Well, it's hard not to. You don't want Ron. Harry doesn't want me," Ginny stated. "The natural conclusion is that you want each other."

"Ginny, all I want is to go home." I said completely honestly. "I'm not even thinking about a romantic relationship with anyone."

"Oh, yeah, you have to find your parents, don't you?" Ginny asked me. I nodded feeling guilty at the lie. My parents didn't really exist here, but I would take any excuse to get out of the argument with Ginny Weasley. "When are you gonna leave to find them?"

"I'm leaving in a week." I answered her, figuring a week would give me plenty of time to say my goodbyes and get rid of my things. She nodded and walked out of our room. I couldn't help but feel that she didn't quite believe me. 'It doesn't matter,' I thought. 'In a week, I'll be home.'

3rd person POV

Ginny ran down the stairs happily. 'She's leaving, Hermione's leaving.' Was all she thought. It was time to start implementing her plan.


	2. Goodbye

So here's Chapter Two. Big thanks to everyone who's favorited or followed the story so far, I really appreciate it! Also a huge, ginormous thank you to my five reviewers! You guys sure know how to make a girl feel special. As always, I don't own either Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

Chapter Two

Goodbye

_One week later _

"But why do you have to leave now?" Whined Ron, as he hugged her goodbye. He was determined not to let her see him cry, but that didn't stop him from begging.

"I told you, Ronald." She said, exasperated. "I want to find my parents. I need to see them." Ron just squeezed her tighter.

"I don't want you to leave, Mya." He said. She looked at him with fondness.

"I know, Ron, but I have to." She answered.

"Why can't I come too?" He was beginning to sound childish and he knew it, but he couldn't stop.

"Because this is something I need to do on my own." Was her reply. Finally agreeing he reluctantly let her go. As she turned to pick up her bag, he leaned in to kiss her. She pushed him away, looking him in the eye. "I told you Ron, I don't love you like that. Part of me wishes I did, because I don't wanna hurt you, but there's someone for you out there so much better than me. Promise me you won't wait for me to get back. Move on and find love." Ron looked at her, before nodding resignedly.

"I will, Mya, but part of me will always love you." Ron said, sadly. She smiled at him before turning to step in the fireplace. Steps on the stairs behind her made her pause.

"Mya, wait!" Ginny called before running into the room. She held a package in her hand that she thrust into Mya's hands. "I couldn't let you leave without giving you a goodbye present. I've been working on it all week." Mya smiled at the young Witch.

"Thank you, Ginny." She said, "I will treasure it."

"It's a scrapbook of your years here with us," Ginny explained, "so you won't forget us." Mya felt tears threaten as she hugged the girl tightly. Not trusting herself to speak, she nodded and stepped into the fireplace.

"Number 12, Grimmauld Place!" She said, loudly before spinning away. Ron watched sadly as she left, before going to see if there was something to eat in the kitchen.

She arrived in the living room of Grimmauld place almost instantaneously. Harry heard her arrive and came in to greet her. He pulled her into his arms in an embrace that almost shattered her heart.

"You're really going, then." He asked her.

"Yeah, I am. I have to find them." She said, twinging at the lie.

"By yourself?" His next question.

"Everyone else is busy rebuilding the magical world." She replied. "I need to go now." She was determined.

"I'm not." Harry said, "I can go with you." She looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" She asked. "You want to?"

"Yes, I want to." He said. She got up and nervously started pacing, causing him to look at her bewilderedly. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you, Harry." She said, looking at him. "I'm not who you think I am."

"Then who are you?" He asked her. She pulled out a pendant that she always wore under her clothes. Taking a deep breath, she removed it.

Harry gasped at the change that washed over her. She became slightly taller, her skin was more pale. She took on a fiercer look and her ears became pointy. Her wild, frizzy hair was tamed and lay in waves framing her face and emphasizing her deep eyes, which were now cerulean and looked more ancient and wise.

"I am Myana Ehiztari, daughter of Elrond Halfelvin, Warrior Princess of Rivendell." She said looking at him. "I am an Elf, Harry."


	3. Harry's Decision

A/N: Here is Chapter Three, I got so excited over the response to the last chapter that I decided to post early. Don't worry, I still plan on posting on Thursday, too. Big thanks to all who have favorited or followed my story so far. And an even bigger thank you to those who have reviewed! As always, I don't own either Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

Chapter Three

Harry's Choice

Harry looked at her in complete silence. His mind was racing. How could this be? His Mya was an Elf. A beautiful, Princess Elf.

"I do have to go, Harry." She said, with sadness in her voice, "I will understand if you don't want to come with me anymore. There would be no way for you to come back." She turned to go, so he wouldn't see the diamond-like tears fall from her eyes. Harry watched her leave the living room, admiring the graceful way she moved. As he heard her move through the house and out the front door, her words sank in. She was leaving, and would never be back. He knew he couldn't live without her in his life and chased after her. He ran to the front door to catch her. She was just crossing the square.

"Mya," he yelled. "Wait!" She turned and looked with hope in her heart, watching while he ran to catch up with her.

"What is it, Harry?" She asked looking him in the eyes. He noticed she'd put her talisman back on.

"Don't go without me, but I need to get rid of the house, and close my bank accounts. I'm ok with just disappearing, but I need to get my stuff together to go." He said in a rush. Mya beamed a smile at him.

"I really do need to get home, but I will wait three more days for you to get things in order." She said.

"I only need tomorrow. We can leave the day after." He said. She nodded in agreement. He led her back to his house and began to make arrangements for their departure. His first order of business was Kreacher.

"Mya, what should I do with him? He's so old that if I free him, he might die, but I don't want to just leave him in this house." Harry asked her. She thought about it for a moment.

"Why don't you ask him what he wants? If it's reasonable, you can do that." She suggested.

"Good idea," He smiled at her. "Kreacher!" The old house elf popped into the living room.

"Yes, Master Harry?" He asked.

"I'm leaving England and selling the house, Kreacher." Harry began, "but I don't want to leave you in the house, like a part of the furniture. Is there a place you would like to go?"

"Kreacher is happiest where he can serve you, Master Harry," the house elf began. "You showed Kreacher kindness where others were only mean to him. Kreacher would ask if he could go with you." Harry and Mya looked at each other in surprise, neither of them had thought that would be what Kreacher would want to do. Mya, however, shook her head.

"Kreacher, we are going to my home, it is a long way away, you may not survive the trip." She said to the old house elf.

"Kreacher knows of Rivendell, Mistress Mya. Young house elves hear stories of the fairest of Elves and how they are a fierce people." Kreacher said, "Kreacher would like the chance to see for himself the beauties of those woods. He would also like to enter as a free elf, but still able to help serve and work for those he cares for." Harry was surprised that Kreacher would willingly be free.

"Kreacher, if that is what you want, I will free you." Harry told him. Kreacher looked up at Harry and nodded.

"Technically, Master Harry, you freed Kreacher when you gave him Master Regulus' locket, but Kreacher liked working for you, so Kreacher stayed." Mya giggled because she'd known that Kreacher was a free house elf. Harry looked surprised, because he hadn't known. "Kreacher would like some clothes, please, he doesn't want to enter Rivendell wearing only a tea towel." Harry nodded.

"I will get you clothes tomorrow, is there anything specific you would like?" He asked him.

"Muggle clothing, please." Kreacher said, "now I'm going to make Mistresses favorite strawberry tart for dessert." With a crack, Kreacher disapparated leaving and amused Mya and nonplussed Harry behind. After a moment, Harry turned to Mya.

"Did you know I freed Kreacher?" He asked.

"I sensed the change in him," Mya said. "It was the same as Dobby." Harry nodded. He then stood up.

"I'm going to sort out what I would like to bring with me. Are we packing everything in that handbag of yours?" He asked. Mya nodded and handed it to him. He took it and went upstairs. There were only a few things he wanted. He was going to give the house to Teddy in his will, since he wouldn't be there to be much of a Godfather to him. He would also make sure Teddy has enough money to cover his school expenses, but wanted to take some with him, just in case.


	4. Final Preparations

A/N: I know, another chapter so fast! The thing is, I have 16 and a half chapters done for this story so far, so I'll make you all a deal. I will post a new chapter every Thursday, unless I get five reviews. That's it! I will post a new chapter every five reviews, I don't care if they're negative comments, I really want to know what you think of my story. Even if you don't review though, I will post every Thursday, it'll just come out faster if I get reviews. Thanks to everyone whose reviewed, favorited and/or followed my story so far, I really appreciate it! For those of you who have questions, don't worry, they will be answered as things progress. Again, thank you so much for your feedback so far! I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

Chapter Four

Final Preparations

The next day, Harry met with the Gringott Goblins to get his affairs in order, he explained that he was leaving the country, and probably not coming back. He signed the deed of his house over to Teddy Lupin and left him a vault with 1 Million Galleons in trust, for school. He also wrote a letter to Andromeda Tonks, explaining what he'd done. After finishing with his packing, he went to say goodbye to the Weasleys. Molly was saddened that the boy she'd come to love as a son was leaving, but understood the need to leave the country, Arthur also understood. George joked about coming with him, since there didn't seem to be much in England left for him. Ron and Ginny, however, refused to talk to him.

Mya waited for Harry outside, by Fred's grave. Tears began to flow as she looked at the grave of the one person she thought would survive everything.

"Farewell Brother," she whispered, the elven flowing off her tongue. "You died with honor and valour which will long be remembered." Footsteps behind her made her turn around. She was surprised to see George standing there, looking at her in awe.

"It almost sounded like you were singing," he said after a moment.

"It was a song," she said. "A song of sorrow and goodbye, and honor. A song worthy of your brother." George looked at her, amazed that after knowing her for seven years, she could still surprise him. She turned away, back to Fred's grave, "Harry and I are leaving England."

"I know," George said, nodding. "That's why I came out here, to ask if you minded if I came too. I don't want to stay in England either. I don't have the heart to stay in the joke business, it's no fun without Fred. You and Harry are the only people I can stand to be around for long periods of time." Mya looked at him and nodded.

"We are never coming back and we leave tomorrow at noon, be at Grimmauld Place by then." She said, glad that George was coming too. He nodded and went to go tell his parents that he was leaving. About five minutes after he left, a red-faced Ron was storming out of the house, followed closely by Ginny, Harry and George.

"Are you not happy with breaking my heart!" He demanded, "do you have to tear my family and life apart, too?" Mya looked at him with coolness before she answered.

"Why are you really angry, Ronald?" She asked, "because you can't control what everyone around has chosen to do, or because they are leaving you with nothing?" Ron was flustered, this was not a side of Mya that he was used to. He wanted her to get angry and scream back at him, not this person who acted like he didn't matter. Her observation made him even angrier, but he couldn't speak. When it was obvious that he didn't have anything to say, Ginny spoke up.

"Are you really never coming back?" She asked. Mya nodded.

"It will be impossible," was her answer. "As such, Ginny, I'm leaving you my house in London. I think you'll be wanting it when you leave Hogwarts. Ron, I'm leaving you all my notes for the past six years at Hogwarts, I hope they help you pass your NEWTS." Ron and Ginny looked surprised that Mya would leave them the thing they needed most. In response, Ron turned and ran to the garden. A few minutes later, he came back holding a small orange ball of fur.

"Crookshanks must have had babies with one of the local cats before he ran away." Ron explained, "this is the only boy of the litter. Do you want him?" Mya nodded, taking the furball from Ron.

"Thank you, Ron. I am sorry we have to go so quickly but I miss them so much." She said. Ron and Ginny nodded their understanding. Harry, Mya and George turned away from the two and started walking towards the aparation point.

Before they could get very far, Ginny called out, "Mya, wait!" Mya turned around, and looked at the young Witch. "Can you ask Harry and George to walk ahead? I need to say something to you." Mya nodded and looked at the two Wizards who were waiting for her, they nodded and left.

"What is it, Ginny?" Mya asked.

"I need to apologise to you for something." Ginny said, hurriedly. "When you told me you didn't want Ron, I thought it was because you wanted Harry, even though you said you didn't. I was angry with you and jealous. Now I know why Harry didn't want me, and I have to admit that I was wrong."

"I accept your apology, Ginny," Mya said gravely. "I'm glad we can part honestly as friends. It would have been bitter for me to think you hated me."

"I can never hate you," Ginny said. "You are the sister I never had. I would've been proud had you wanted to be with Ron. Not for him, but because I would have been able to tell everyone that legally, you were a Weasley." Mya smiled at the proud girl.

"Ginny, you are like a little sister to me, and I will always remember you as such." Mya said fondly. "You deserve to find happiness in life, which is why I'm giving you the house. It will provide you with sanctuary should you ever need it." She leaned over and kissed Ginny's forehead. "Farewell, Genevra Weasley." Ginny's eyes were filled with tears as Mya walked away to join Harry and George.

"Are you ready to head to Grimmauld place for the night?" She asked when she caught up with them.

"Actually, Mya, we can just leave right now, if you want." George said, "I've settled everything and am ready to go."

"So am I," Harry added. Mya nodded and handed the fuzzball to George.

"I'm going to Apparate us to the departure point, I sent Kreacher ahead earlier today. Everything should be ready." She said. Harry and George nodded, each of them grabbing her hand. She turned and they popped away from the burrow and into the middle of the Forest of Dean. Kreacher was sitting on a log nearby holding Mya's purse. He looked very happy in a bright orange t-shirt and black shorts.

"Mistress, Masters, Kreacher is very happy you came, he was getting lonely." Kreacher said.

"Kreacher's coming too?" George asked interestedly.

"Yes, when I asked him what he wanted to do, he said he wanted to come with us." Harry answered. Mya walked over to Kreacher and took her purse from him.

"Kreacher, I'm going to send you ahead, because the spell is different for you and the cat. Will you take him?" She asked. Kreacher nodded and gently took the fuzzball from George. He stood in the middle of the circle that Mya was drawing. A gold light emerged from around him, and he disappeared.

She smiled, as she saw Kreacher land safely in Rivendell and the stir it caused. She watched as it calmed down as quickly as it had been riled up. She also caught a glance of Arwen, her twin, embracing the house elf and showing him where the kitchen was. She nodded and turned to the wizards who were watching her.


	5. Departure

A/N: The response I'm getting to this story is fantastic! Thank you all so much! I'm going to have to write faster if I want to keep ahead of demand. :) Makes me happy to do! Anyways, I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

Chapter Five

Departure

Mya looked at the two wizards that were watching her with intense concentration. She smiled at them before walking over to her bag and handing them two similar-looking green tunics and brown pants. The tunics were strapped by a belt with a scabbard attached to it. Mya then pulled out a sword that was made from a beautiful bluish grey. The blade was curved, with an elegant script etched into it. Mya said something in elvish before handing the sword to Harry.

"The name of this blade is Courage," she said. "It was made years ago by my grandfather." She then pulled out a sword that she handed to George. "This is the twin blade to Courage, it's name is Bravery." George and Harry looked on in awe. Myana smiled at both the boys. "We need to change before we go through the portal." Harry nodded and went to find a place to change, while George followed him.

"You do know where we're going, right?" George asked him.

"Yeah, we're going to Mya's home world. I know she's an Elf and a warrior princess of some kind." Harry said, "didn't you know?"

"I was just wondering how much you knew." George replied, "Fred accidentally walked in on her a couple of years ago while she was out of her disguise, we found out then. Mya said that when she left to go to her home, we could come with her, I know she was going to ask you, as well. That's how I knew she was leaving for good, that you were going too." Harry was surprised that George and Fred knew, maybe that was why they had never seriously tried to prank her. Before he could reply, though, Mya came walking over to them wearing a beautiful dress of brown and blue. She'd also taken off her amulet so her elven features showed through brightly.

"Are you ready?" She asked. They both nodded at her. She smiled and led them over to the circle, which she had turned into a portal, that was inside a ring of candles. "I've set this circle to drop us right in the middle of Rivendell, my family's home. George, you go first, followed by Harry, then I'll go." George nodded and went through, accidentally nudging a candle in such a way that no one noticed, but slightly changing the destination. Harry went through second, nudging another candle and changing Mya's destination. It was a very surprised Mya that landed on an even more surprised Samwise Gamgee and Frodo Baggins as they traveled on a road, taking them out of the Shire.


	6. Arrivals

A/N- So I may have overextended myself a little bit, as pointed out by one of my wonderful reviewers in a PM. I stated that for every five reviews I get, I will post a new chapter, with one guaranteed every Thursday. You all are so wonderful with your reviews that I this is the 3rd chapter I have posted in the last 24 hours. However, with the overwhelming response to this story, I don't have time to keep up with you :( I know it's sad, but I have to raise my review quota. From now on, for every eight reviews I will post a new chapter, with one guaranteed every Thursday. I do appreciate all of your wonderful feedback and look forward to it in the future. As always, I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

Chapter Six

Arriving in Middle Earth

_~George~_

George looked around where he landed with amusement. A tall Elf with brown hair came up to him and said something in elvish.

"What was that?" George said, the Elf repeated himself.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Elvish," George said, "I'm a friend of Myana Ehiztari's, from England."

"Are you George Weasley, or Harry Potter?" the Elf asked him, in english.

"I'm George Weasley," replied the Wizard, "where are Harry, and Mya? I thought we would all land in the same area."

"That is a difficult to work piece of magic, if even the slightest thing went wrong, then all three of you could have landed in different places." the Elf said. "I am Lord Elrond, Myana's Father, you are welcome here, George Weasley." George shook his head, confused and followed Elrond up to a room where he was told he could stay until a better one could be completed for him.

_~Harry~_

Harry was sitting in the middle of a forest, confused as to why he had landed there. He had no clue where he was, but he knew he wasn't in Rivendell. A noise to the left of him made him jump instinctively and reach for his wand, which was in it's wand holster where he'd put it after changing. A young-looking Elf stepped out of the trees with a bow pulled back and trained on Harry.

"Who are you?" He was asked.

"I'm Harry Potter, I'm a friend of Myana Ehiztari, daughter of Elrond." Harry said, hoping that he could get the person opposing him to lower his bow, unfortunatly, he was wrong.

"If you are a friend of Myana, where is she?" Demanded the other person.

"I don't know, she was bringing us through a portal, so we could live in Rivendell, with her and her family, and something must have gone wrong, because I'm here, and I don't know where my friends are." Harry answered honestly. "I don't know where I am and I'm a little confused." At that the other person lowered his bow and smiled at him.

"You're in Mirkwood forest, Harry Potter." The other person smiled at him. "Home of the Tree-Elves."

"Who are you?" Harry asked him, thinking it was not fair for this Elf to know his name but not to know the Elves' name.

"I am Legoas Greenleaf, Son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood." Answered the Elf. Harry blanched, he was being rude to an Elven Prince! Legolas smiled, "Come Harry, we will speak with my father and get you to Rivendell."

_~Myana~_

"Ouch," Sam said, grunting as the She-Elf hit them, nearly unconscious.

"Oh my," Frodo said, looking back to see Sam was on about. "Where did she come from?"

"I don't know, Mr. Frodo, one minute she wasn't there, the next she was." Sam said, looking worried that he'd killed an Elf. Myana moaned softly, letting the Hobbits know she was alive. Frodo looked perplexed for a moment, then made up his mind.

"Well, we can't just leave her here, anything could get her," He said, decisively. "We'll make camp here tonight, and when she wakes up, we can take her with us to Bree. She should be able to make her way after that." Sam nodded, glad that Frodo made the decision easy for them. He laid out his blanket first, then carefully laid the She-Elf on top of it and covered her with his cloak. He then busied himself making a fire and starting some water to boil, for stew. Frodo went to get some wood and while he was out, he ran in to Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck and Peregrin "Pip or Pippin" Took, his cousins. They followed him back to his campsite, but stilled when they saw the She-Elf.

"Where did she come from?" Merry asked, looking carefully at her.

"We don't know, Sam ran into her as we were walking." Frodo said, "We're going to take her with us to Bree, as Sam and I are leaving the Shire." Pip was going to ask why they were leaving the Shire when they heard a high-pitched squeal and saw two black riders looking in their direction from three or four miles away. Sam immediately quenched the fire and shoved food into his pack as quickly as he could, luckily he hadn't started the stew yet. As Merry and Pip were the tallest two, they each picked up a part of the She-Elf and looked at Frodo.

"The fastest way out of the Shire is Buckleberry Ferry, it's just down this hill, and I don't think those things can swim." Merry said, Frodo nodded, and they took off for the Ferry, carrying the She-Elf along with them. They all safely got on the Ferry and Merry informed them the next bridge wasn't for 20 miles. After they crossed, they set up their camp and fell asleep.


	7. The Ringwraiths

_A/N: This is going to be strictly from where Myana is, we already know where and how George and Harry are and what they are doing. As an update, George is in Rivendell waiting for Mya and Harry, and Harry will be coming with Legolas. Thank you so much for your reaction, I really do enjoy reading all of your comments. As always, I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings and some of the lines from here on are paraphrased from the movies, because they were too good to change majorly. Thank you and read on!_

Chapter Seven

The Ringwraiths

Myana moaned as the sun hit her eyes, startling the Hobbits around her. They turned to see her sitting up and looking around with unbelieving eyes. Her eyes settled on the four and she smiled.

"I don't recognise this as part of the Shire, but I see I've been rescued by some of their folk." She said.

"We aren't in the Shire," Sam said, "We've only just left it, though."

"Oh," Mya said, a little sadly. "I've always loved the Shire, ever since I was a little Elfling. I was hoping I'd get to see some of it."

"We can bring you back to here anytime," said Frodo. "But first, we have to take something to Bree. We've a meeting with Gandalf the Grey."

"Gandalf is nearby?" Mya said brightening, "I'd like to come with you, if you don't mind. I need to talk to Gandalf myself."

"Of course, you can join us," Frodo replied. "We weren't going to just leave you here." Mya smiled at Frodo, then cocked her head.

"You look familliar, you wouldn't happen to be Frodo Baggins, would you?" She asked him.

"Yes, I am." Frodo replied, "how did you know?"

"We met once, Gandalf brought me here a long time ago and introduced me to you and your uncle." She said, "you were just a wee lad then, barely ten years old."

"That was the year Bilbo brought me to live with him," Frodo said, amazed. "You're right that was a long time ago. I'm sorry though, I don't remember your name."

"It's Myana, and don't worry about not remembering. It was rude of me not to tell you before now." Mya said, "but you can call me Mya, I like it more." She paused to look at the other three Hobbits. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Samwise Gamgee, Sam for short. Peregrin Took, called Pip or Pippin and Meriadoc Brandybuck, also known as Merry." Frodo smiled.

"At your service, My Lady," Pip said, gallantly reminding her of Fred. She smiled with bittersweet memories.

"Yeah, what he said," Merry said, with a mischievous glint in his eye. Myana shook her head in bemusement, they both reminded her of Fred and George Weasley. She looked around, noticing that neither Harry or George were here. She hoped that they landed safely in Rivendell. Knowing that she couldn't worry about them now, she focused on getting herself to Rivendell, if her friends weren't there, she could search for them.

"Not to be rude or anything, but we really need to get a move on," Sam said, cutting into her thoughts. She nodded and picked up the sack that she'd stashed her purse in and dug out her sais and strapped them at her boots along with her sword on her waist and bow and quiver full of arrows on her back. She also pulled out her wand and stored it in the specially made holster that was at her wrist. Being fully armed made her feel more comfortable. The four Hobbits looked at her in awe.

"Are all She-Elves so well armed?" Frodo asked as they started walking. "Bilbo said that Female Elves don't usually battle."

"Most don't," Mya said, smiling, "I am one of the few exceptions. My father had me trained as a warrior at my grandmother's command. As such I am the Hunter's Star of my people. The Warrior Princess of the Elves as it were."

"You're the Ehiztari?" Frodo asked. Myana nodded. "It's just that the last time I saw Gandalf, he said the Ehiztari is returning and would be great help to me on my mission." Mya looked at Frodo.

"And what is your mission, Frodo Baggins?" She asked in a low whisper. In an even lower whisper, Frodo told Mya everything, from the birthday party and Bilbo's departure to the Ring and Gandalf's sudden return and his instructions that Frodo bring the Ring of Power to him, at Bree. From there, Frodo didn't know what his mission would be. For the next few hours, Mya didn't say anything but as night fell and they neared Bree, she turned to Frodo

"I don't know what you have to do with the Ring, Frodo, but I will help you how I can, for as long as I can." She said. Frodo nodded his acknowledgement. Before they got to the gate, she pulled a long cloak out of her pack and threw it over her shoulders. She pulled it closed and covered her head. Frodo smiled at her. "Do I look like a Hobbit?" She whispered.

"Not really, but you don't look like an Elf, either," he whispered back. Mya grinned at him. Thunder struck, making all of them jump and it began to rain, making them run to the gate. A surly man answered.

"We wish to stay at the Prancing Pony," Frodo said.

"Hobbits," he said. "Five hobbits. What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"We wish to stay at the Inn," Frodo said, "our business is our own."

"All right, young sirs," The Gatekeeper grumbled, opening the gate. "Not meaning no disrespect. It's my job to ask questions after dark." The Hobbits and Mya hurried past him, wanting to get to the inn and out of the rain. As soon as they got in, they walked up to the front desk, Frodo cleared his throat to get the man's attention.

"Good evening little masters, we have some nice, Hobbit sized rooms available for you," the man said in a cheery fashion.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey, can you tell him we've arrived?" Frodo asked.

"Gandalf, Gandalf," the barman said vaguely, "Oh yeah, I remember him, tall man with a grey hat?" Everyone in the group nodded excitedly. "Haven't seen him around these parts in over six months." Frodo nodded and paid for a room for all of them for the night. They then went into the bar to get a drink and something to eat. Mya was looking around the bar, trying to get a feel for the place, when she saw someone familiar sitting in the corner. She nodded at him and was surprised when he nodded back, she turned her attention back to Sam and Frodo who were having a quiet argument.

"He'll be here, Sam." She heard Frodo say in a tone that finished the argument. Mya turned her thoughts inward, thinking about Harry and George, wondering where they had landed and hoping that they were safe. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice a scuffle between Pip and Frodo in which Frodo disappeared. She came out of her thoughts to see the man who'd looked familiar dragging a scared Frodo up the stairs to their room. Feeling her heart dropping out her stomach, she followed the rest of the Hobbits upstairs, slipping her scais free from their hilts.

"Hands off!" Sam shouted barging into the room, "or I'll have you Longshanks!"

"You have a stout heart, Little Hobbit," the man said, as Mya came into the room follwing Merry and Pip. She silently observed the man as he met Sam's eyes. "But it will not save you." The man then turned to Frodo.

"You can no longer wait for the Wizard, Frodo." He said, "They are coming." He then met Mya's eyes, she gazed unflinchingly back.

Later that night, a scream rent the air, waking the Hobbits that had been sleeping. She had not left her spot in the corner, nor had she lowered her guard. Frodo, who'd also been awake looked at the man, who the others called Strider.

"What are they?" He asked him.

"They were once kings," Strider answered. "Great kings of men who were given Rings to rule their people by Sauron the deceiver. Now they are less than men."

"The cursed Nine," Mya murmured in Elvish. "They seek the ring." Strider looked more closely at Mya.

"You speak Elvish well for a Hobbit." He said to her.

"I'm not what I seem," Mya answered him. "Anymore than you are." She looked at the scared Hobbits. "You should try to sleep, we have to leave in the morning. I will get us supplies while you are sleeping." They all nodded and settled down to go back to sleep. Strider looked at Mya.

"I will lead you to a place of safety," he said to her. She nodded and left the room.


	8. Getting to Rivendell

A/N- I'm posting two chapters right now because I'm so excited at the record 11 reviews from chapter six! Just a reminder that most of this story will be from around Mya, as it is her story. After I'm done with this, if you all want, I'll write one from George and Harry's viewpoints, but I won't even start that until after this one is finished. Let me know what you think! Anyways, on with the story, as you all know, I do not own Harry Potter or the Lord of the Rings.

Chapter Eight

Getting to Rivendell

The next morning, Mya surprised them all with a pony that Sam affectionately named Bill and enough food to last them for two weeks. After breakfast, they set off at a brisk place.

"How do we know we can trust this man?" Sam asked Frodo.

"I don't know, but Mya does," Frodo answered.

"Where is he leading us?" Sam's next question.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee," Strider replied, overhearing the conversation. "To the home of Elrond." Mya's heart leapt at the name of her home and father.

"Did you hear that? We're going to see the Elves," Sam's voice travelled excitedly over the group making Mya smile. Two nights later they were at a place called Weathertop. Strider said it would be a good place for them to camp for the night. He left the Hobbits and Mya at a place while he went to go scout the land. Mya and Frodo laid down to rest, leaving Sam, Merry and Pip to keep watch. A couple of hours later, both were startled awake by the sound of fire. Mya immediatly began looking for Wraiths, while Frodo screamed at the other Hobbits and put out the fire. Suddenly a high-pitched scream got their attention.

"Higher ground!" Frodo screamed, terrified. The others hurried to follow. Mya rolled her eyes and followed them, pulling her sword out of its hilt. They reached a flat area and soon found them surrounded by the Wraiths. Mya took on four of them, but the other five went after the Hobbits. She was successfully holding them off when Frodo's scream pierced the air. Soon the Wraiths were flying away because Strider had lit his swords on fire and the apparently the Wraiths feared it.

"Strider, Mya!" Sam called them. Mya sheathed her sword as she ran to Frodo's side.

"He's been stabbed by one of their blades," she breathed.

"We have to get him to Rivendell," Strider said. "Or he'll become like them."

"We're ten days out!" Pip said, fear very evident in his voice.

"We'll make it," Mya said, "We have to run most of the way, and Bill will have to carry Frodo, but we will make it." Sam nodded. They redistributed the weight that Bill had been carrying and strapped Frodo onto the back of the pony and hurried out, watching for the Wraiths as they went.

A day later, they got to a place where they had to stop, Frodo had stopped breathing for a moment. "Sam," Strider said, "do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?" Sam asked.

"It also goes by Kingsfoil," Strider said.

"Kingsfoil! Aye that's a weed," Sam answered.

"It may slow the poison," Strider answered. They hurried off to find some. Mya was sitting there watching over the Hobbits, wishing they had an Elven horse that could make the six day journey to Rivendell in hours when she heard a familiar voice. Arwen, her twin came up with Aragorn.

"Who's that?" Pip asked.

"An Elf," Merry answered.

"My sister," Mya clarified.

"Frodo," Arwen said, paying no attention to Mya or the other Hobbits. "Hear my voice, come back into the light." Frodo looked at her and started gasping. "Frodo!" She exclaimed. She then looked at Strider. "We have to get him to my father."

"I'll take him," Strider said, "You stay here with the Hobbits." Arwen looked up and met Mya's eyes. A hint of a smile played along both sister's faces.

"I'm the faster rider, I'll go." Arwen insisted.

"The Wraiths-" Strider started to object.

"If I beat them to the river, the power of my people will protect me." Arwen said, Strider nodded.

"Ride hard, don't look back," Strider said.

"Be safe, my sister," Mya thought to her. "Safe journey." Arwen nodded at both of them and took off.

"Where are they going?" Sam said, "those Wraiths are still out there." Strider said nothing, but watched them go an anxious expression on his face. Mya touched the Hobbit on the shoulder.

"It will be all right, Sam." She said, Sam nodded and Mya continued, "we should get some sleep. We'll travel better. I'll keep watch. Strider, you sleep too." Strider nodded and Mya sat on the foot of what she realized was a troll, looking up at it she remembered the time Harry had saved her from the troll Quirrell had set loose in Hogwarts.

The next morning the group set off for Rivendell, worried about their comrade. After about four days, they crossed the river and Mya felt her soul leap.

"We're about a day away," Strider said, "but we're now in Elvish territory."

"It looks like it flooded recently." Sam said.

"That means that Frodo and Arwen made it across before the Wraiths, and she invoked the protection of her people to wash them away," Strider answered, smiling. "Frodo should be being treated as we speak." Mya said nothing, but looked around as she walked. It had been so long for her since she'd been here that she wanted to drink in the woods she loved.


	9. Homecoming

A/N- Chapter nine already! I'm so excited. As I got the eight reviews I asked for, I'm going to post a chapter and because it's Thursday, I'm gonna post another! So you all get two chapters today! As always, I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

Chapter Nine

Homecoming

The trip into the heart of Rivendell took what seemed to Mya no time at all. As they descended down the stairs into the valley, Mya felt her heart flutter as if it would fly out of her chest. Finally, after her seven-year mission, she was home. Her father met them at the foot of the stairs.

"Welcome to Rivendell," Elrond said. "You will be shown to your rooms where you will have the opportunity to clean yourselves and rest."

"Sir, could you please tell us how Frodo is?" Sam asked.

"Frodo is healing, he is still sleeping, but he will heal." Elrond answered.

"May I see him?" Sam asked.

"After you are clean, rested and fed, then yes, Samwise Gamgee, you may see him." Elrond answered, "that goes for all of you, except you," he pointed at Mya. "You I need to talk to." Mya smiled and nodded as the rest were led away by handmaidens. Elrond walked over to her and embraced her. "I've missed you so much, Myana."

"I missed you too, Father." Mya said, hugging him back. "There's no way I could have stayed away longer." Elrond smiled fondly at his daughter.

"Your friend, George, landed here about three weeks ago, I knew from him that you'd be here soon." Elrond explained, "but I didn't know where you landed."

"The Shire," Mya said. "I don't know how it went wrong, unless George or Harry bumped one of the portal candles, changing our landing location. Wait, if George landed here, where's Harry?" Elrond shook his head.

"I don't know, dearest." Elrond said, "he would have had to land in a place you've been before, but you've travelled so much with Gandalf that the only place that leaves out is Mordor." Mya sighed.

"Well, at least he's not there, but I hope he's safe." Mya said. "He knows that he needs to get to Rivendell, hopefully he'll find someone who'll help him get here." Elrond nodded.

"I hope so, but daughter, I really must insist you go get cleaned up, the evening meal will be served soon and I want to present to everyone that you've returned." Elrond said, "no matter how short a time that may be." Myana nodded and left to go to her room and bathe and dress for dinner.

After a long bath, Mya looked through her wardrobe but nothing seemed to suit a formal dinner presentation. Knowing there wasn't enough time to get something suitable made, Mya kicked the side of her wardrobe. Hearing someone at the door made her turn around. Standing there was Arwen in a stunning pale sunset orange gown. It fit her tightly along the body with a flared skirt and sleeves. She looked stunning in it. In her hands was one identical to it in the pink shade that people associate with the dawn. Also in Arwen's hand was Mya's beloved Ehiztari pendant. It was the same crystal as Arwen's Evenstar, but it was shaped in the exact opposite way. Where Arwen represented the evening twilight, Mya represented the morning twilight.

"I thought you'd like a gown for tonight, as most of your clothes are for hunting." Arwen said to her sister, smiling. Mya nodded and walked over to her twin. They hugged each other tightly. "I missed you so much Myana. The last seven years have dragged on."

"I missed you to, Arwen." Mya said, "You're right they did go by slowly, but I learned a lot." Arwen looked at her and nodded.

"I'm sure you did, Gandalf and Grandmother were right to send you." Arwen agreed. "Gandalf was there for even longer than you, although he came back before you did. Almost a full year before, what happened?"

"He died in that world, he told me secretly that something was going on here that he was needed for and that he was going to arrange his death." Mya explained. "He said I would be needed when I got back as well, and what do you know? I land, quite literally, on a bunch of Hobbits who have the Ring of Power."

"Wow," Arwen breathed, "Father said the Ring was coming and that he was calling for envoys from all the people of Middle Earth, but he didn't say you'd be here for it."

"I think Father knows that our fate is tied the ring, as well as Grandmother," Mya said. "I know that I have a place in the council, but I'll probably be the only woman there."

"Probably," Arwen agreed, "but you're the Ehiztari, the Warrior Princess, they have to let you join."

"And they will," A voice came from the door, the girls spinning to see Gandalf standing in the door, looking at them. "Everyone in Middle Earth knows who the Ehiztari and Evenstar are, even if they don't know their names. Nothing will be denied to Mya." Arwen nodded as if she knew it. Mya just shrugged and went to change in her bathroom. While she was in there, she heard Arwen and Gandalf talking.

"How is Frodo?" Arwen asked.

"He woke up a little while ago, he should be up and ready for dinner." Gandalf answered.

"Dinner is for the representatives, isn't it?" Arwen asked.

"Yes, and for you and your sister, as well." Gandalf answered.

"Who has come?" Mya asked, coming out of her bathroom in her gown.

"Gimli, son of Gloin, for the Dwarves. Boromir, son of Theodin, for Gondor, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, for the Rangers, You, for Rivendell, but the representative for Mirkwood hasn't shown up yet, or at least he hadn't when I left your father to check on Frodo." Gandalf listed.

"We all know who Mirkwood will send though," Arwen said, smirking at her sister. Mya blushed. Gandalf just shook his head.

"Well, I'm off to check on George Weasley, who also has been invited to sit on the council, as would Harry, were he here." Gandalf said, "I thought you were going to bring him, too?"

"I did, but I seem to have misplaced him." Mya said to him. "We all landed in different places. Me the Shire, George here, and I don't know where Harry landed. I want to come with you, though, and show George that I'm still in one piece." She followed Gandalf, who led the way to George's room.

"It was a bit of a shock for George," Gandalf said. "When he saw me here. He didn't know I'm from here."

"Yeah, he and Fred knew I was from here, but I didn't tell him you were from here, too." As usual a spasm of pain passed through Mya thinking about Fred and his sacrifice for her life.

"George told me he died." Gandalf said gently. Mya sniffled and nodded.

"He was in between me and Rookwood," she said. "Rookwood sent an Avada at me and Fred pushed me out of the way while dodging it himself. Unfortunately it made the wall behind him explode and collapse on him, killing him instantly." Tears began to flow down her face. "I know I loved him, as a brother, and it hurts just as much if it would have been Harry or Arwen." Gandalf nodded and patted her shoulder as she let the sorrow and guilt she felt about her fallen brother's death flow out of her.

Unseen to Mya, Legolas was walking up the path, hoping that she had returned. When he heard her telling Gandalf that she had loved another, he turned on his heel, not hearing the rest of her statement.


	10. Council

A/N- YAY! They're in Rivendell, and we caught a glimpse of Legolas! Read on to see what happens next! As always, I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings and any dialogue that's recognisable is paraphrased from the movies. Oh, and see if you can catch the Doctor Who phrase delievered by Mya!

Chapter Ten

Council

The dinner that night was exhausting for Mya. She was gladly reunited with both Harry and George, who told her excitedly that they were going to be in the council the next day. When Harry told her that he had been in Mirkwood and was escorted to Rivendell by the prince of Mirkwood Mya had smiled, glad to know that he had been safe. After talking to Harry, she looked for Legolas, but couldn't find him anywhere.

After looking for most of the night, she finally decided to go to bed as she was tired. She hugged both Harry and George, telling them that she would see them at the council. She also offered her father salute and made her way up to her room, exhausted from her travel, but lightened by finally letting her grief go.

Legolas watched Mya climb the path to her room. He hadn't been avoiding her, but he was hurt that she would love another in the seven years she'd been gone, while he stayed true to her. Finally the pain got to him so badly that he decided to go talk to her. However, when he got to her room, she was already laying on her bed, fully dressed and sound asleep.

He knew that she would have a headache from the way her hair was still pinned up. He quietly crept into her room and unpinned her hair, so she wouldn't hurt. He smiled gently down at the fierce Warrior Princess who captured his heart with the first glance she'd given him. For him, there could be no one else. Sighing, he went to his room to think and sleep.

The next morning, Mya woke up, curious as to how her hair had come down. She looked over and saw all of her clips and pins carefully piled on her bedside table. Wondering if she'd done it in her sleep, she went to take a quick bath and get ready for the council.

The council area was set up just as it had been her entire life. Mya felt completely comfortable in her council outfit. She took her place, which was next to where Harry and George would be sitting. The two Wizards came in shortly after she did, dressed in similar fashion to her. She smiled and waved them over.

They were followed by Strider, who was also called Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli and Gandalf, who was accompanied by Frodo and Bilbo. Last of all came Legolas who gazed around the group with an indifferent look on his face. When he got to her, his face changed, to one of complete cold, like he was disgusted to see her. Mya was chilled, wondering why he was so angry with her. She was distracted by Harry poking her on the shoulder.

"You could have told me Dumbledore would be here," He muttered, motioning to Gandalf. "When you told me where we were going."

"Didn't think of it, sorry," she whispered back. Their conversation was cut short by her father showing up and opening the council.

"People of Middle Earth, strangers from distant land, you are brought her by this one fate, you will unite, or you will fall," He paused for dramatic effect. Mya was focused on her father, but Harry was looking around and he noticed Legolas gazing at Mya with a certain wistfulness, wondering what was up between his new friend and his old one, he filed it away to ask Legolas about it later. His attention was brought back to Elrond when he started speaking again. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Frodo stepped forward and placed a golden ring on the stump in front of Elrond. A murmur spread through the crowd.

"So it is true, Isildur's bane," murmured Boromir. He started talking about a dream he had, then asked the council to give Gondor the Ring.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can," Aragorn said. Boromir looked at him with disdain.

"And what would a Ranger know of such things." He asked snidely. His tone pissed Mya off, but it was Legolas who spoke before she could.

"This is no mere Ranger," He said. "This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir scoffed. Mya jumped in.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," she said. "You owe him your allegiance."

"Sit down Legolas, Myana," Aragorn said. Mya caught Legolas' eye as she sat, smiling at him. His features softened slightly before turning back to the Steward's son.

"Gondor has no King," Boromir said, going back to his seat. "Gondor needs no King."

"Aragorn is right," Elrond said, "you cannot wield this thing. It must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for," Gimli said swinging his axe up and bringing it down on the ring. The axe smashed into pieces one of them flying for Mya who didn't see it, but Harry, with his Seeker skills pulled her to the side while George reached up and caught it. Legolas was impressed, even though he was jealous that the two men beside her were so close to her. Mya smiled at both of them.

"You cannot destroy it, Gimli, Son of Gloin by any method known to us in this council. It must be taken to the fires of Mount Doom and cast in." Elrond said. His proclamation was met with silence. Mya felt her stomach sink as she knew what was coming. Harry and George both seemed to feel it too and grasped her hands. She took a deep breathe and looked up.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir said, breaking the silence. "It very air is poison. Not with ten thousand men could you do this, it is folly."

"I hear you talking, Boromir, son of Denethor." Mya snapped at him, "but all I hear is meh meh meh! Did you not hear my father, the Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I supposed you think you're the one who's going to do it?" Gimli roared.

"You could have worse," Harry told him, "She's already helped save one world, she could do the same here."

"NO!" Mya yelled, "I am not the one to carry the ring."

"Then who, Mya?" George asked. She looked at George with sorrow in her eyes, but before she could say anything, a small voice interrupted the argument.

"I will take the ring." Frodo said, "Though I do not know the way."

"I will help you, Frodo Baggins," Gandalf said, "for as long as it is your burden to bear."

"If by my life or death, I can assist you, it will be done." Aragorn knelt in front of Frodo. "You have my sword."

"And my bow," Legolas said.

"And my scai's," Mya said.

"And our wands," Harry and George said at the same time.

"And my axe," Gimli growled.

"You carry the fates of us all, Little One." Boromir said, walking to the group. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Suddenly Sam popped out of nowhere.

"Oye, Mister Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!" He said.

"No indeed, it is impossible to even separate you when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said wryly.

"Hey, we're coming too," sounded out two more voices belonging to Merry and Pip.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to keep us from following," Merry said.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this mission... quest... thing." Pip said.

"Well that leaves you out, Pip," Merry said.

"Twelve companions," Elrond said. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

A/N2- Fixed the error, Sorry for my mistake :(... Oh, who caught the Doctor Who Reference?

"Great," Pip said, then looked confused. "Where are we going?


	11. Eve of the Quest

A/N- Here's another Chapter for you my lovlies :). I want to thank you all so much for your reviews, they made my morning. As always, I do not own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter.

Chapter Eleven

Eve of the Quest

A month later, everyone going on the quest was getting ready. Mya had spent a lot of time on the practise field, showing either George or Harry how to wield their swords or perfecting her own skill with the blade. A couple of times, she saw Legolas working with Harry or George on their archery skills, but only Harry seemed to be getting any good with it. George preferred the sword, and used it with increasing skill.

One thing that bothered Mya was that Legolas seemed to be avoiding her. Everytime she went to talk to him, he seemed to either be distant, or had somewhere to be in a hurry. After being rebuffed for two straight weeks, Mya had stopped seeking him out and started working even harder with her blade.

Legolas felt a growing rift between him and Mya, but didn't know how to fix it. True, he was hurt that she had loved another, but he didn't know how to talk about it. His imaginings of what went on between her and the unknown that he thought she had loved made him so frusterated and hurt that part of him was glad to see she was in pain.

The night before they were scheduled to leave, Arwen came to talk to Legolas.

"What's going on between you and Mya?" She bluntly asked. "Everytime you look at her, you have so much love in your gaze that it looks like you can hardly contain it, yet you treat her like she's done something wrong." Legolas looked at Arwen in disbelief.

"She's not in love with me, though, is she?" He said. "I love her so much, I know she's the only one for me, but I know she doesn't love me."

"Why do you say that?" Arwen asked.

"I heard her talking to Gandalf about some guy she had to leave behind and how she loved him," Legolas told her. Arwen was stunned, Mya had never told her anything about being in love with someone from the other world she'd gone too. "What she didn't tell you?"

"No, she didn't," Arwen said. "I know she was sad because there had been a war that she and Harry had stopped with another friend of theirs, but she never said anything about being in love with anyone."

"Maybe you should ask her." Legolas said, turning his back to her. "I know she doesn't love me, and it hurts." Arwen felt sorry for him, knowing how much it hurt to love someone who didn't love you back. Quietly, she left the room, to go to her sister's room. When she got there, she found a pale and withdrawn version of her sister. Mya was dressed in her usual hunting gear, but it was too big on her, like she hadn't been eating.

"Mya, what's wrong?" She asked her sister. Mya let out a sob and clung to Arwen like she was drowning.

"It's just that everything has gone wrong for me since I got here. I was so happy to come home, and I finally let go of the guilt of the death of someone I loved like family," Mya let out in a rush. "I was looking forward to seeing Legolas as much as I was looking forward to seeing you, because I love him so much, but he won't even look at me. I don't think he loves me anymore. I think he's rejecting our bond, and it's killing me." Arwen felt a rush of pain for her sister. To be the reciepiant of a rejected bond usually meant death. Normally because the rejected Elf shut down and stopped doing anything. They would slowly waste away. Mya looked at Arwen, her big blue eyes shining with tears. "Why would he reject me?" Arwen gently patted Mya's head, knowing the answer.

"He thinks you love someone else," Arwen explained. Mya looked at her in surprise. "He overheard you crying with Gandalf about someone that you loved but left behind, in the other world." Mya's tears had stopped, she was beginning to get angry.

"So instead of talking to me about it, to find out the truth, he just assumed that I was in love with someone when I was pledged to him," she asked increduosly. "I never loved anyone when I was there, not in that sense. The day I was crying on Gandalf's shoulder was the day I let go of the grief and guilt I had for causing the death of someone I loved as a brother, not someone I was in love with." Arwen felt a wash of relief flow over her, glad that her sister wasn't in love with someone else, but sad that she and Legolas were going through this issue.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Arwen asked.

"No," Mya said, "I'm going to wait for him to come to me. Then I'll explain, punch him in the face for not trusting me, and then kiss him senseless because I love him so much. It's easier though, now that I know he's not rejecting me." She looked at her sister and smiled. Arwen was relieved to see it was genuine.

"You have a big day tomorrow." Arwen said, "You need to eat something and get some rest. "I'll send up some soup and bread." Mya nodded and Arwen left the room, smiling slightly.

Later that night, Legolas went to talk to Mya. He couldn't stand not talking to her, but was afraid of what she'd say to him. She was sitting in her bed, reading a book, and eating soup. He looked at her with a critical eye, she had lost weight in the past month, her clothes looked like they were too big for her. She looked so peaceful that he hated to disturb her, but he really needed to talk to her.

"Mya," He said she looked up at him, her blue eyes meeting his. "I need to talk to you." She nodded and gestured to the foot of his bed. He came in and sat down, then looked at his hands, afraid to look at her.

"What is it?" Mya asked, her voice tense. She was also not exactly looking at him.

"I think we should take a break on our relationship," Legolas said. "I don't know if either of us are going to survive this quest, but I don't want you to be bound to me in death." Mya felt her heart fall and tears well in her eyes. She blinked rapidly, so he wouldn't see them.

"So you're rejecting me then?" She asked him. He looked at her, surprised to hear the sadness in her voice, mostly because he expected her to be relieved.

"Never," he stated. "I just don't want you to be my widow before we are even wed." Before she could say anything else, he got up and swiftly left the room. He paused briefly at the door and looked back at her. She looked so miserable that his heart broke. "Mya," he said to her softly. "It's better this way." She murmured something then, so low her barely heard it.

"But I love you," was all she said, before turning away from him completely.


	12. The Quest Begins

A/N- There's a surprise in this chapter that will make things a little difficult for Legolas, but I had to do something to cheer Mya up. Thank you all for your reviews, I love them so much! :) As always, I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

Chapter Twelve

The Quest Begins

The next morning, Mya was up early. She hadn't slept well the previous night and had come to a conclusion. If Legolas wanted to play his little game based on what he thought he knew, then fine. She wasn't going to let it affect her until after the Ring was destroyed. She was aware that there were more important things right now than her love life.

It was a decision that crushed her. She could barely breathe and she didn't know how she would handle being so close to him every day, but she would manage. When she met the others in the group who were getting ready, she was surprised to see that Legolas looked as terrible as she felt. She managed not to look at him as she joined Harry and George, who were standing near Gandalf.

"Good morning, Mya." George said, brightly. "You look like you slept well." He looked at her with cheerful but concerned eyes.

"I'm ok, George." Mya said, "just nervous about this quest."

"I know what you mean, I can't help feeling like something's missing." He said, "it's almost like we're waiting for Fred." Mya sighed, she knew what George meant. Everytime she saw him, she looked for the other red-haired Weasley twin to come bounding up. Gandalf looked over at the two of them and smiled brightly.

"Of course you're still waiting for Fred, he hasn't shown up yet." He said, mysteriously. Mya looked at Gandalf in confusion. He pointed up a path and she turned to see a familiar mop of red hair slowly picking it's way down.

"Fred!" She all but screached and ran to him, Legolas looked up to see Mya running up a path to a man who looked remarkably similar to George, but with both ears. So this was the one she was in love with then. Mya was too distracted to notice the change in atmosphere. When she reached Fred, she hugged him as tightly as she could. He chuckled and hugged her back.

"Easy there Mya, I'm not completely well yet," he said. "Your father and Gandalf just woke me up today to tell me I needed to join you."

"How is this possible?" She asked him, "you died, in my arms."

"Gandalf went into the after life and begged for my return to the land of the living." Fred told her, "he argued with whoever was in charge up there and said my presence was absolutely necessary in the war against Sauron. He said I would make the lucky number." Mya nodded, in Gandalf's opinion, thirteen was a lucky number.

"Come on, I know George wants to hug you, and probably Harry, too." She said, she started to lead him down, but he stopped her, his brown eyes gazing into her blue ones.

"Mya, I know you didn't bring Ron here," he began. "Is it because you didn't love him enough, or is there another reason?"

"My love for Ron will always be as a sister," Mya said, "like my love for you, Harry and George. I love another." Fred nodded, with a look of relief in his eyes.

"Mya you will always be the special younger sister to me." He said, "I heard your benediction at my grave before you brought Harry and George here, it was the most beautiful thing." Mya smiled at Fred, then led him to the group. When she got there, George and Harry ambushed him, as she expected. Also expected was the questioning look from Aragorn. Legolas refused to meet her eyes, but she didn't expect him to. Aragorn walked over to Mya.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"That is Fred, George's twin brother," she answered.

"Where has he been?" Was the next question.

"As far as I can tell, the afterlife. He died before I came home, but Gandalf and my father begged for his release." She said, "No spell can reawaken the dead, but Death can reverse her grip if she so chooses." Aragorn nodded, he'd heard of the power of Wizards.

"How did he die?" Aragorn asked. Mya looked at him.

"Saving my life." She answered. "We were in battle and an evil Wizard sent a killing spell at me. Fred pulled me out of the way, but it hit the wall behind us and the wall crushed him. He died in my arms."

"You seem close," Aragorn noted.

"Fred's like my brother," she answered. "I can only love one person, and I thought he knew it was him I love." Aragorn looked at Mya in surprise. He knew about the bond between her and Legolas, he also knew that Legolas had been moody recently, but he didn't know that it had been affecting Mya as well. Before he could ask anymore questions, Elrond came down to bid them farewell.

"Now that all of you are gathered, I would like to introduce you to one more member of your group." He said, "Fred Weasley is a warrior from the same plane Harry and George are from. He died saving Myana from a spell that would have taken her from us forever. It is with my gratitude that I was able to secure his release from death." Legolas looked at Fred with surprise but said nothing as Elrond continued. "Thirteen of you there are, may you go with all the blessings the Elves can bestow upon you and with the goodwill of all."

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer," Gandalf said. Frodo took his place at the head of the party and began to lead them out of Rivendell. Mya heard him whisper to the old Wizard.

"Mordor, Gandalf," Frodo began. "Is it left or right?" Not listening to Gandalf's answer, Mya chuckled saluted her father goodbye and followed the company out of the gates of her homeland.


	13. Moria

A/N- Here's another Chapter, thank you so much for reviewing. It seems like most of you are happy that I resurrected Fred. As we all know I don't own Harry Potter or the Lord of the Rings, sadly.

Chapter Thirteen

Moria

Mya stayed as far away from Legolas as she could, choosing to spend most of her time with Harry, Fred and George. Sometimes she would catch him gazing in her direction with a look that was similar to longing, but it was always fleeting and he never caught her eye.

One day, about two weeks into their journey, they were sitting on a rock setting up camp for the evening. Mya was giving Fred some tips on how to use a sword while Boromir and Aragorn were helping Merry and Pippin with some real hands on training. Gimli was arguing with Gandalf about something, Sam was trying to encourage Frodo to eat while Harry and George were talking with Legolas. Sam looked up at the sky and noticed something odd.

"What's that?" He pointed in the direction he saw the odd thing.

"Nothing, just a wisp of cloud," Gimli said.

"It's moving fast, and against the wind," Boromir argued. Legolas climbed up a rock to get a better view. His eyes widened.

"Crebain from Dunland!" He shouted.

"Hide!" Gandalf said, unnecessarily. Fred ran under a rock with George and Harry, but there was no room for Mya. Suddenly she was pulled under a bramble into someone's chest. She relaxed when she recognised Legolas' scent. As the birds flew overhead, she found herself wishing they would stay there for a while so she could stay in the heavenly place that Legolas' hold always held for her. The sound of rustling wings faded and she realized that he didn't want her anymore and her face burned with embarrassment.

"Sorry," she said, trying to free herself from him, he held her for a moment longer and gazed into her eyes in a way he hadn't for a while.

"Are you hurt?" He asked. She shook her head, not trusting herself to speak, and she wasn't hurt, physically. He let her go then and watched as she walked away to join Fred. A hot bubble of anger rolled through him as he watched the two together.

"You don't need to be so jealous, you know." Harry's voice startled him.

"I don't know what you mean," Legolas said, trying to sound indifferent.

"Please," Harry responded. "I know how you feel about Mya, it's written all over your face every time you look at her. You should just talk to her."

"And say what?" Legolas said. "I'm so in love with you that the thought of being without you hurts?"

"It's a start," Harry said, shrugging.

"It's insane," Legolas said. "I know she doesn't love me back. I can see that by the way she can't wait to get away from me."

"You know, from my point of view, watching the two of you. It seemed like you were the one who couldn't wait to get away from her." Harry said, "she looked like being in your arms was heaven." Legolas looked at him in disbelief. Harry just shrugged at his friend and got up to walk away.

They climbed into their bedrolls that night with some apprehension, Gandalf had said they were going to go over the mountain of Cahadras. A mountain that was terrifying in it's height in summertime. Wintertime meant blizzards and Mya didn't like being cold.

The climb up the mountain was relatively uneventful but as they neared the peak, Mya and Legolas both heard a dark voice in the air. Gandalf determined it was Saruman and that he was trying to bring down the mountain on top of them. Gandalf decided he was going to try and stop him, but he failed and an avalanche fell on top of them. Again, Mya found herself crushed against Legolas.

He gripped her tightly around the waist as he pulled her out of the snow that was covering them. She clung to him as she gasped and shivered. He gently set her on her feet and brushed snow out of her hair.

"Are you all right?" He asked softly. She nodded.

"Yes, I am." Was her answer, "just cold. Are you unhurt?" He nodded in response, pulling her closer.

"Oh my God," George said, startling them both, "Frodo has said we are going back down this beast of a mountain and through Moria." Mya sighed as Legolas released her.

"Come on, then." Gandalf said, sounding disgruntled everyone followed him back down the mountain, it was quicker than their climb up and Mya noticed how Legolas seemed to linger near her, as if he could not bear to stay away.

As night approached they reached the door of Moria. It was beside a pond that seemed like it covered something evil. Gimli was talking to Legolas about Dwarven security.

"Dwarf doors were very secure," Gimli explained. "If even their owners forgot their secrets, the door would be shut to them forever."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas said, causing Mya to giggle. She could have sworn that Legolas caught her eye and winked but it was too elusive for her to tell. While they waited for Gandalf to figure out the password, Mya and Fred rested against a wall, Mya's head on his shoulder.

"Mya?" Fred asked.

"Hmm?" She responded.

"You really love him don't you?" Came the question.

"Who, Legolas?" Mya's response was a question in return. When she felt Fred nod she answered, "yes. I love him with everything that's in me." Fred was silent for a moment before he responded.

"I think he loves you, too." He murmured.

"What makes you think that?" Mya asked, "he's always ignoring me, and when he does acknowledge me, it's fleeting and frusterating."

"Because when you aren't looking, he looks as if the world revolves around you." Fred answered. "It's how I used to look at Angelina." Mya smiled at the remembrance of the beautiful Quiddich player.

"She returned those gazes too, Fred." Mya responded. There was a shuffle of rocks nearby and both of them turned to see Legolas standing there.

"Am I interrupting anything?" He asked, jealousy barely contained. Fred smirked and put his arm around Mya, keeping her from sitting up.

"No, we were just talking," Fred said. Legolas narrowed his eyes at the redhead.

"I didn't know talking required cuddling." He said, shortly. Mya looked at the Elf wondering what was up with him.

"I'm a little tired, and Fred was kind enough to lend me his shoulder, since you were keeping watch." She said, pushing Fred's arm from around her. The Gryffindor smiled at her fondly. "We were talking about friends we left behind." Legolas just nodded and walked away and she rounded on Fred. "What were you doing?"

"If he's going to act like he doesn't want you, I'm going to act like I do." Fred answered, "I plan on making him so jealous that he will have no choice but to claim you and make you his alone." Fred smirked mischievously, "it'll be fun." Mya rolled her eyes, but before she could talk about it anymore, Gandalf and Frodo figured out how to open the door.

"We'll talk about this later," she said to him. He just winked and nodded, before going to find George and Harry to tell them the plan. Mya was walking with Frodo into the mine when they discovered it was actually more like a tomb. Boromir was just saying that they should head to Rohan when something slimy wrapped around both Mya and Frodo's ankles, dragging them backward toward the pond.

In the resulting ruckus, Mya dropped her sack. Harry, knowing how resourceful Mya always was quickly summoned three brooms out of her bag. He gave one to each Fred and George, who were already hacking at the creatures tentacles with their swords. Fred immediately took off to try and free either Mya or Frodo, then he saw Aragorn save Frodo.

Mya was being shaken around like a rag doll, in too much shock to scream, until the creature's head came out of the water. What she saw was a thing from her worst nightmare and she let out a piercing scream. Suddenly, she was falling only to be caught by Fred Weasley on a broomstick. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed her eyes shut because she still didn't like flying.

"Shhh," Fred soothed her as they landed inside the mine. "It's ok Mya, I've got you." As soon as they landed, Mya took a deep breathe, only to see the creature that had almost eaten her cause a cave-in at the mine's entrance.


	14. Through the Mines

A/N- Another chapter for you, my lovely readers! I'm so glad to know that you are loving this, I'm loving writing this for you all. :) As always, I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

Chapter Fourteen

Through the Mines

"It's a three days walk to the other side of Moria," Gandalf said. "We'd better get going." Mya stood, her legs still shaking from her encounter with that creature, only to fall because her ankle was sprained. Legolas, who was a step behind her and Fred, caught her and easily picked her up, bridal style.

"I can carry you until your leg feels better," he murmured. She nodded, glancing at Fred, who smirked and winked at her before storing his broom in her bag and taking it to go find Harry and George. "He saved you in a way I never could."

"Fred is a very good flyer, as is Harry and George." Mya said. "Back in England, they were all on a sports team that centers around flying. Harry even owned an animal that flew. I don't like it very much. I'd rather be in a tree or on the ground." She smiled at Legolas. "I don't mind that you can't fly, Legolas. You saved my life in ways that Fred could never imagine doing. Remember the spiders?" Legolas smiled, remembering how he had met Mya.

They had both been young, teenagers by Elf reckoning, Mya was training in Mirkwood and had gotten separated from the guard and the talking spiders of Mirkwood had thought she'd make an easy lunch. They had discovered that she was not so easy, neither were they happy when the Prince of the forest came to her aid. That first look at her told Legolas that no one would ever do for him but her. It had been an easy matter for his father and Elrond to draw up and arrangement for their marriage. Unfortunately Gandalf and Galadriel had decided to send her to that other place for seven years of the other places time. For him, it was much longer.

After a few hours, Mya was capable of walking on her own, but Legolas kept close to her. So did Fred, much to the Elf's annoyance. Every so often Fred would look back at him and wink, then he'd touch Mya in a casual way. Not an exactly personal way, but enough to add to Legolas' frusteration. One time, they got to a spot Gandalf had no recollection of. Mya sat next to Fred, George and Harry listening to Merry and Pip arguing.

"I think operation 'jealousy' is working, Mya." Fred said happily. "He looks like he wants to peel my eyes out with a melon baller."

"Or skewer you with one of his arrows." Harry quipped. George laughed.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Freddy." George said, "I've heard he's a mighty warrior." Fred nodded at George confidently.

"He may be a warrior, but I'm a Wizard." Fred said, "I can defend myself."

"You may have to before we're out of here." Mya said, "There are things in the darkness. I don't like this place." Fred placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Mya." He reassured her, "We'll get out of here." She nodded and took a deep breathe.

"I'm going to talk to Gandalf," she said, standing. "There's something I have to ask him." The boys all acknowledged her departure and began planning the best way to prank Legolas. Mya made her way over to Gandalf, who was finishing a conversation with Frodo. She waited for the Hobbit to finish before joining the older Wizard as he sat in thought.

"I was wondering when you were going to come and talk to me, Myana." Gandalf said. "You want to know how I brought Fred back." Mya nodded.

"I know that you are a strong Wizard, you taught me everything I needed to know and you could travel freely between England and Middle Earth, but you taught me that magic, even to summon Death has a cost," Mya said. "You said she would never do anything for free."

"In this case, as always, you are right." Gandalf smiled at her. "It is a small thing, but Death did owe me a favor, so she's giving a chance for me to survive."

"Wait, you agreed to exchange your life for Fred?" Mya asked him, quietly. Gandalf nodded. "Why? What made Fred so important?"

"Mr. Weasley is a true Gryffindor, Mya." Gandalf said, "He sacrificed his life for you, and I knew that this world would not survive without such courage. That is why I was going to have you bring them both when you came anyway. That you brought Harry along was an added bonus. All four of you are perfect examples of what a Gryffindor is supposed to be. Another example was Mr. Malfoy, it's too bad that his family ruined him." Mya nodded her understanding.

"So the fate of this world comes down to the four of us?" She asked.

"No, you are crucial elements to winning, but it does not depend on all four of you to win this war." Gandalf said. Mya smiled her relief. Suddenly Gandalf stood up. "It's this way." He smiled.

"He's remembered," Merry said happily.

"No, it just doesn't smell as foul down here," Gandalf said, cheerfully. "When in doubt follow your nose, Meriadoc." Gandalf led the company out of the labyrynth that the mines were. Soon, they found themselves in a large cavern. None of them could hide their amazement. They made their way through the cavern into another room when Gimili suddenly broke away from the group, running into a small ante-room. The rest of the group followed hurriedly. They were presented with a tomb. Gimli fell to his knees, sobbing. Gandalf noticed a book in the hands of a dead Dwarf sitting next to the tomb. He read from it aloud.

"They have taken the hall and the main entrance. Drums in the deep," He read. "We cannot get out, they are coming." He closed the book with a sigh, "it is as I feared." He appeared to want to say more, but a loud noise next to where Pippin was standing made them all jump. They turned and looked at the guilty Hobbit standing next to a falling corpse, one that made the loudest possible noise as it fell to the bottom. Pippin flinched every time the body hit something, making a loud noise. When the noise finally subsided, Gandalf stormed over to the frightened Hobbit.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf yelled at him in hushed tones, "next time, throw yourself in and save us all of your stupidity." Gandalf turned to storm away, but a noise stopped him. The sound of drums deep in the caverns of Moria filled them all with dread. With some apprehension, Mya repeated the last words in the journal.

"They are coming."


	15. Gandalf's Sacrifice

A/N- This brief chapter is just the fight in Moria. Thank you all for your continued support, I hope you continue to support my story and enjoy. As always, I do not own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter.

Chapter Fifteen

Gandalf's Sacrifice

Immediately, everyone sprung into battle formation. Legolas and Boromir started to bar the door, but before they could do a good job of it, arrows started coming in.

"They have a Cave Troll," Boromir said, after nearly being hit by an arrow that was whizzing by his head. Mya gripped her sais tightly as she heard Harry hissing instructions to Fred and George about protecting the Hobbits. Mya knew her best bet would be to use her sword, so she put her sais away and drew her sword. Quietly she took a moment to center herself.

"Give me peace and courage to protect my friends," she murmured, running her hand over the blade of her sword, Defiance. Fred was watching her prebattle routine with fascination. When Mya looked up, her already intense blue eyes seemed to glow. Mya looked over at him and drew her wand as well. She grinned and winked. As the first few Orcs came in, Mya wordlessly lit them on fire. As the flaming Orcs screeched and fled, Fred got the idea and began wordlessly stunning and using magic to keep them from getting too close. Harry and George began doing the same thing. It was a plan that worked well until the Cave Troll came in and distracted them.

With her sword out, Mya began slashing at the Orcs mercilessly. She was busy fighting three of them when out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Cave Troll skewer Frodo with a lance. Her heart plummeted, but she knew she needed to kill the Orcs, so the others could get at the Troll. As she was cleaning the room, Legolas and the rest were taking the Troll down. Suddenly, the Orcs all fled the room as the Troll was breathing its last agonized breath. She and Aragorn rushed over to Frodo to see if he was even close to alive. Frodo was suddenly gasping for air.

"I'm allright," he said.

"You should be dead," Aragorn said. "That spear would have killed a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said shrewdly. Frodo met the Wizard's eyes and slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

"Mythril," breathed Gimli. "You are full of surprises, Master Hobbit." Frodo smiled and rebuttoned his shirt.

"As glad as we all are that Frodo's still alive, we need to get going." Harry said, "before there are more Orcs." Everyone agreed and they all ran for the exit of Moria. As they ran, they saw Orcs closing in from around them. Finally, they had to stop, as they were completely surrounded. Mya was running through all the spells she knew, to see if there was a way to clear a path, but it was like her mind had gone totally blank. Suddenly all the Orcs scampered away. Gimli was cheering, but Mya knew by the sorrowful look on Gandalf's face that something was wrong.

Her suspicions were confirmed when a roar was heard in the distance. The roar sounded familiar, then it clicked. It was a demon of the dark. One of Death's servants. The price Gandalf had to pay was he had to fight it. Fear for Gandalf washed over her as he looked resigned to his fate.

"This foe is beyond any of you." He said, "to the bridge, run!" They ran to the bridge as quickly as they could, making it past a broken part of the bridge just barely. As they crossed, Mya got a glimpse of Gandalf's foe. Her heart dropped when she saw it was a Balrog. She knew that Gandalf would have to be strong to slay him. Everyone had crossed the bridge when Gandalf turned to face it.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf yelled and the Balrog fell through the bridge. Gandalf turned to tell them to go when it's whip swung up and caught him around the ankle. He caught himself on the ledge just enough to look at them sternly. "Fly you fools!" He said loudly before letting go to face his fate.


	16. The Golden Woods

A/N- Here's another chapter, I know it's short, but I wanted to get it out there for you all :). Thank you so much for your reviews and feedback! As always, I don't own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter.

Chapter 16

The Golden Woods

Mya was in daze. Watching Gandalf pay his sacrifice for Fred's resurrection had shocked her. Mechanically, she helped the Hobbits escape the cave and ran with them to the woods of Lothlorien.

As they crossed the border, Mya felt peace enter her soul. She looked at Fred, George and Harry and knew they felt it, too. In fact, everyone seemed to be feeling better except for Gimli, who didn't like being surrounded by trees, and Boromir. She didn't understand Boromir's reaction, but remembering how lively the Dwarf had been when they were underground, she understood how he felt.

Gimli had just been warning the Hobbits about a witch who lived in the woods (at which Mya scoffed mentally) and how his senses were acute when they were all surrounded by arrows.

"A Dwarf breathes so loudly that we could have shot you in the dark." A snide voice came from behind Mya. She turned and rose her eyebrows as Haldir, the leader of her Grandmother's Warriors, walked out of the group of Elves surrounding them. She stayed silent, listening to Aragorn and Haldir arguing about the Ring. Finally, Haldir relented agreeing to lead them to Caras Galadhon. Mya smiled and followed his lead.

Legolas frowned as he walked, knowing that he was probably losing his Mya by his own doing. However, he didn't know how to win her back. Harry was walking next to the introspective Elf wondering how he could bring up what was bothering him. Finally, he made a decision.

"Hey Legolas," he said, getting the Elf's attention. "Is something bothering you?"

"No," the answer was short and clipped. "Nothing is bothering me."

"We all know that's a pile of crap." George said, coming up on the other side of the broody Elf. "And I think it has something to do with a certain She-Elf we all know and love." Legolas glared at George, willing him to shut up.

"It's not like we don't know how you feel about her," Harry said, "the only one who's probably not aware of it is her." Legolas directed his glare at Harry, wondering what he was getting at.

"Our point is, you should talk to her about it." George said, "you'll never know what she's thinking unless you ask her."

"I think I know who she's thinking about," Legolas said. "Just as I'm sure you two know as well." He glanced at Harry, noting the shocked look on his face. However, it was George who spoke.

"You're right, we do know who she wants, but I'm not sure what you mean." He said.

"I mean, I think she's in love with your twin." Legolas snapped. "I heard her talking about him to Gandalf before we left Rivendell, and nothing I've seen between the two of them has proven any different." Harry looked at his friend in surprise.

"I didn't know you thought that." Harry said, softly. Legolas snorted as if he didn't believe him. "I really think you should talk to her though. It'll do you some good to get it out." Legolas just looked at Harry while George nodded, agreeing with Harry. Before they could continue their conversation, Haldir announced their arrival at the Elven city and showed them to the room where Galadriel and Celeborn were waiting to greet them.


	17. Galadriel

A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's another chapter, as always, I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

Chapter 17

Galadriel

The city of Caras Galadhon was filled with a serenity that Mya never felt anywhere else on either Middle Earth or while she had been in England. When Haldir had finally caught her eye as the entered, they shared a look of warm understanding at the level of sadness that had been lifted from the group. Legolas saw the exchange between the Guard and Mya. He frowned and walked closer to Harry and George.

Haldir led the company up a winding staircase to where Galadriel, the Lady of Lothlorien and Lord Celeborn held court. Mya trembled with excitement as they climbed higher, as it had been too long since she'd been to see her grandparents. Her heart leapt when she saw her beloved grandmother enter with her grandfather. Galadriel made eye contact with Mya and smiled.

'Welcome, Beloved,' her grandmother's warm voice filled her head. 'It has been a long time since I've seen you.'

'Too long, Grandmother,' Mya responded in kind. 'Much has happened in the eight years since we last saw each other.' Galadriel's eyes flicked from Legolas, to Haldir, and to Fred before making contact with Mya again.

'Yes, much do we need to talk about.' Galadriel said, dryly. 'We will talk later.'

'Yes, Grandmother.' Mya said, bowing her head. Galadriel's gaze remained on her granddaughter for a moment before she turned her attention to what her husband was saying.

"Where is Gandalf?" Celeborn asked.

"He has fallen into shadow," Galadriel said.

"He fell while fighting a Balrog," Legolas said. "For we went needlessly into Moria."

"None of the things Gandalf did in life were needless," Galadriel said, meeting Legolas' gaze. He stared unflinchingly back at her. Her gaze then met the eyes of everyone in the group. "The quest stands on the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all." Her eyes landed on Sam and she smiled. "Yet hope remains while the Company is true. You are filled with grief, and weary. Rest your burdens, you shall stay with us." A ripple of relief flowed through the group, and Aragorn began to lead them to a place where they could rest. Mya stayed behind to speak to her grandparents. Celeborn walked over and hugged her.

"Welcome back to Middle Earth, Beloved," he said, warmly.

"Thank you, Grandfather," Mya hugged him back fervently. She then looked at him and smiled, "you wish to speak about something?"

"Yes, Beloved," Galadriel said to her gently. Mya braced herself, knowing that they were either bringing up Fred, Legolas, or Gandalf. "What can you say about Gandalf's departure?" Mya glanced up at her grandmother, pain etched into her face before she looked down and sobbed. Galadriel looked at Celeborn, who took the hint and left them.

"It was my fault," Mya said. "I was talking to him and told him about how Fred had died in England protecting me and that I blamed myself for being careless. Gandalf summoned Death, and explained the situation to her. Death agreed to give Fred a life here. In exchange, Gandalf was to fight the Balrog. However, Death owed Gandalf a favor as well, so she weakened the Balrog considerably and if Gandalf succeeds, he will be rewarded. Only time will tell if he succeeds." Galadriel looked at her granddaughter.

"It was not your fault that Gandalf fell, he made his decision, as did Fred." She said softly to Mya. "Tell me about Fred."

"Fred is my brother," Mya said to her. "In every way that matters. He saved my life, was there for me when I thought I was completely alone and has been my rock for the last seven years of my life."

"How does your promised feel about Fred?" Galadriel asked.

"Legolas told me he wanted to delay the promise until after the quest." Mya said, shakily. "I think he's been rejecting our bond since before Fred came back. I don't think he loves me anymore." Her tears began to fall. Galadriel hugged her granddaughter, knowing the opposite was true but holding her tongue.

"What will you do if he does decide to break the bond?" Galadriel asked her.

"I will go West," Mya said promptly. "I have no desire to be where I'm not wanted. Arwen will probably marry Aragorn if we succeed, and I will stay for that but I will not be able to stay here. It would kill me." Galadriel nodded, knowing that's what Mya would say.

"I hope Fred does find someone here," Mya said. "He deserves to be happy. He spends so much time looking after my happiness that I think he forgets about his own." She smiled, looking at her grandmother. "He is probably worrying about me right now, even though he knows you're my grandmother."

"You're right," Galadriel agreed. "You should go with your friends, we can talk again later." Mya smiled and hugged her again before heading down the path to meet up with her friends.

Galadriel watched her leave before shaking her head. Legolas had gotten them into quite the mess. If Mya truly believed that he was breaking their bond, she could become reckless and injure herself. Galadriel thought about it, maybe it would be a good thing if something happened to Mya. Nothing life threatening, but enough to shock Legolas into his senses. She would have a word about it with Aragorn in the morning. Smiling to herself and glad that she'd made a decision, the Elf Queen stood and went to find Frodo, because she had something to show him.


	18. Leaving Lorien

A/N-Here's another short chapter. Thanks so much for reading! An even bigger thank you for your reviews and support. A question for you.. Do you think I should pair Fred with Eowyn or Haldir? Let me know, please. As always I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

Chapter 18

Leaving Lorien

Mya woke up on the morning of their departure from the Golden Wood. She felt refreshed and ready to leave, even though she had cherished her chance to visit with her grandparents. She knew that in the world outside Lorien, it would only have been a couple of days but to her, and the rest of the company, it seemed like a month had passed.

Not to say that she and Legolas had reconciled their issues. In reality, they had gotten worse and he had become more distant. Mya still didn't know why he was being so different than he had been before she left.

Haldir and Fred had become fast friends and the two of them had worked out what was going on with Legolas. Haldir agreed Fred's idea of making him jealous would work. He had even started helping Fred by staging conversations with him about Mya while Legolas was near. They never said anything about Fred being with Mya, but the Elfin Prince would always act like they did and walk away.

Mya thought about her friendship with Fred as she walked down to the launches where they would be leaving from. She wondered if Legolas really believed she was in love with her friend. It had never occurred to her to look at Fred, or any guy for that matter, in that light. She'd always known she would be with Legolas and never questioned what she felt.

Legolas looked up from where he'd been standing next to Aragorn and Gimli to see Mya joining them by the water's edge. He thought she was so beautiful. That morning, she had a pensive thought on her face. He wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was gonna be ok, but he knew that would be a lie. He didn't know how things were gonna turn out. He didn't know if he'd pushed her so far away that she would never want him again. His heart ached, knowing that if she did choose another it would be his fault. His musings were distracted, when he saw Merry and Pip loading a boat. He smiled slightly and went to go help them.

"What is this, Legolas?" Merry asked as they loaded a few of the bundles into each of four boats.

"It's Lembas," Legolas said to the Hobbit. "Elvish waybread. One bite is enough to keep a grown man marching for several hours." He took a small bite of one and winked at them before walking away to hear Pip whisper to Merry.

"How many did you eat?" Was the quiet question.

"Three, you?" Merry answered.

"Four," the young Hobbit said uncomfortably. Legolas smiled at their predictable behavior to see Mya walking up to them. His smile faltered a little, but he stayed where he was.

"Aragorn said that the only place where there was space for me to ride was with you and Gimli." She said, "so I want to put my pack in the right boat. Have you picked one yet?"

"The one at the far end, Mya." Gimli said, walking up before Legolas could say anything and make things more tense. Mya smiled at Gimli and walked to the proper boat and stashed her pack in. Legolas watched her go with a gaze that was mixed with frusteration and longing. Aragorn walked over to him and patted his shoulder.

"You know you're going to have to talk to her sooner or later," the Ranger murmured. "Ask her about what you suspect her of." He walked away before the Elf could respond.


	19. Down the River

A/N-First of all, another Chapter, Yay! Secondly, I have a poll going right now as to whether I should pair Fred with Haldir or Eowyn. Only two ppl have told me, and it was one for each! Also, in this chapter is the prank from Gred and Forge that we've all been waiting for! So read on, review if you like, and remember that I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

Chapter 19

Down the River

Mya was pensive as they began their journey down the river. Galadriel said it would take two or three days before they got to Nen Hithoel, the waterfall lake. Steering the boats were Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir and Harry. Fred and George were seen to be talking in hushed tones, reminding her of when they were trying to get Ludo Bagman to pay them what was owed.

She turned her thoughts inward as she contemplated the gift given to her when they left. It was a beautiful sword, crafted and etched by her grandfather. It was also used by him in the first war against Sauron, thousands of years ago. It glowed slightly as they passed a bank, hinting that there were things hidden in the trees that would hinder them if they were on land.

Gimli was also quiet, Mya presumed he was thinking about her grandmother. There had grown a certain kind of fondness between the two of them. It had been so strong, that when the Dwarf had asked for a strand of her hair, Galadriel had given three. Gimli wore them plaited together around his neck under his armor.

Legolas, as usual didn't say anything either. Mya still didn't know what was on his mind, but she was finding herself beginning to not care. It wasn't that she was starting to love him any less, it was that her heart was beginning to block out the pain so that she would survive. To distract herself from her aching unhappiness, she observed the landscape as it passed.

As night drew near, Aragorn signaled to them to pull off the river to a small clearing. He asked Boromir and Legolas to hunt with him for dinner while Mya, Fred and George gathered wood. Harry stayed behind to set up wards and repulsion spells that would protect them at night. He was also to guard the Hobbits.

As she was picking up wood, Mya heard Fred and George talking.

"I'm telling you George, she's half the Mya she was when we were in England." Fred said, "it's like what's going on between her and that Elf is draining the life out of her."

"I see it too, Fred," George agreed. "But what can we do about it. Legolas has to know that nothing is between you and Mya, but he's choosing to be so frustrating about it."

"Right, it's like he's being hardheaded on purpose." Mya interrupted them, walking up with her armful of wood. "Arwen told me that he thought I'd been with someone else."

"Are you serious?" Fred exclaimed, angrily. "Who were you supposed to be with, the Giant Squid? All you could ever talk about after we figured out your secret was him. Honestly Mya, I don't know what you see in him. He's a moody arrogant prick who needs to be taken down a peg or two."

"And we are the twins who will do it for you." George said, bowing gallantly at her. "Gred and Forge, pranksters extraordinaire, at your service, Milady." He was so earnest that Mya had to agree with them.

"Just don't prank him while we're in battle," she said. "I don't want him to die." Fred smiled.

"Never fear, Mya," he said, as gallantly as his brother. "We will humiliate only. I was actually thinking about something in that Muggle movie we saw before the war."

"The one where those twins swapped places?" George asked.

"Yep, that one." Fred responded. "Remember the camping scene?" Mya knew what he was talking about and could tell when it clicked for George too.

"That would be easy to do," she said. "Just a time based hover charm set to dispel when he woke up."

"And it would be super easy for us to get mid watch so no one can see us start the prank." George added. Fred nodded his agreement and the three went back to camp. As the hunters hadn't returned yet, they filled everyone at the camp in on the plan. Merry and Pip agreed that mid watch would probably be the best time to pull off the prank and that they too would plan a prank to defend Mya's honor. Gimli seemed surprised at Mya's side of the story but agreed not to say anything to Legolas.

That night, Gimli and Legolas took first watch. True to his word, the Dwarf said nothing to the Elf as their watch passed without incident. Gimli woke Fred and George for their watch and went to bed, silently feeling sorry for his friend, but agreeing that Legolas was being unnecessarily cruel to Mya.

About halfway through watch, Fred used a spell to make a cushion of air that would only last until Legolas sat up. Then George hovered the Elf Prince down to the waterside. Not wanting him to get washed away, they tied a magical tether to the air cushion and pushed him out. The tether became taut when Legolas was out over his head. Congratulating themselves on a job well done, they finished the mid watch and woke Harry and Aragorn, who were finishing the night.

Aragorn was the first to notice Legolas floating out in the river. Nudging Harry, he drew the Wizard's attention to the Elf. Harry nodded and leaned over to speak quietly.

"You know how Legolas has been acting towards Mya is slowly killing her, right?" He asked the Ranger. Aragorn nodded. "Fred and George found out today it's because Legolas really thinks Mya has loved someone besides him, which isn't true, so they decided it was time to prank him." Harry explained. "He won't be killed, they promised Mya, but he will be embarrassed and soaked." Aragorn, knowing Legolas didn't like swimming all that much and was likely to be angry.

"Why does he think Mya loves someone else?" Aragorn asked. "Other than it's obvious that Fred and Haldir both do."

"I don't think so, I think it's part of making Legolas jealous so he will tell Mya how he feels." Harry said, "Fred has always been like a brother to Mya and I. I don't know Haldir that well, but I can't see Mya wanting to be with anyone but Legolas." Aragorn nodded his agreement. A noise behind them caused both Wizard and Ranger to turn. Mya was standing there, looking out at the water.

"Genius spellmanship," she commented. "Fred must have done it, he's better at those kinds of spells, George is better at tactical or battle magic." Harry nodded his agreement. Aragorn invited her to sit down. As she did, they all noticed that everyone in the camp was up and gathering at the water's edge to see Legolas get dunked.

"As soon as the sun hits his face, he will wake up," Gimli said. "He's mentioned not being able to sleep at all when it's light out." The whole group looked east, to see the sun starting to peek over the edge of the mountains, sending out her first rays. Mya smiled, this was her favorite kind of morning. It was cool and crisp, but not too cold, and the sky was a magnificent shade of blue grey. Like the sea when it was calm.

Her musings were interrupted when Fred nudged her. She looked at the water where Legolas lay hovering. She saw his feet twitch, then he sat up. The cushion of air held him just long enough for him to realize where he was. The look of surprised anger on his face before he sunk under the water was priceless.

Mya started laughing so hard that tears rolled down her cheeks. The bell-like sound of her laughter caught everyone unawares by its beauty. Even Legolas, who had swam to shore, felt his anger wash away by it. It was his favorite sound in the world, and she never laughed often enough for him.

As her laughter died down, Legolas walked up to her, soaking wet and gazed down at her. His gaze was burning into her, through everything. She felt the walls around her heart starting to crack a little.

"Something amuses you, Princess?" He asked her.

"A soaking wet Prince standing in front of me." She answered, smiling. "The look on your face!" She started laughing again as everyone started getting ready to go for the day. Sam was making breakfast, while everyone else packed the camp.

"Here's your pack, Mya." Harry said, handing it to her. He then looked at Legolas, who was beginning to shiver and handed him some clothes. "Thought you might need these." Legolas nodded and returned his attention to Mya. His expression was sad.

"It's good to hear your laugh," he said, softly. "I've missed it." She looked at him and her heart thumped a warning beat, reminding her that he didn't really want to be around her anymore.

"There isn't much to laugh about, right now." She said, "I'm in love, which should be the happiest thing, but it brings me nothing but sorrow." She started to turn, so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. He reached out and grabbed her arm, to keep her in this moment with him for a little longer.

"I am sorry if you are sad, Mya." He said, "you deserve happiness. I will try not to get in it's way." She looked at him with unbelieving eyes.

"As long as you stay away from me-," she began, but he didn't let her finish and walked away so he couldn't hear anymore and have his heart anymore ripped out. He walked fast so she wouldn't see his pain.

'She wants me to stay away from her,' he thought, 'I will do it, if it makes her happy.' He didn't look back to see the anguish on her face. He didn't hear her finish the sentence. He didn't hear her say, "As long as you stay away from me, I'll be unhappy. You are my life." All he heard was to stay away from her, and he would do it if it would make her happy.

A/N 2-I wanted to take a moment and give credit where credit was due. The movie referred to by Fred, George and Hermione was "The Parent Trap" and the prank is based off of when the twins set the stepmother to be floating in the middle of the night.

I know that I'm stretching out the angst between Legolas and Mya, but don't worry, it won't be stretched out for much longer. I happen to like some angst before it gets mushy. Anyways, thank you so much for reading, and if you want to review, thank you for that, too!


	20. Further Down the River

A/N- Here is another Chapter for all you my lovelies! I love that you are all so responsive to this story and that encourages me to keep writing! I still have the poll up on my profile, only one person has voted so far. This story is going to cover all three of the books, so we still have a ways to go even if the Fellowship is destined to split up soon. Again, thank you all for your feedback, and read on! As always, I don't own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter.

Chapter 20

Floating on the Water

That day was horrible for Mya. Legolas and Gimli didn't talk to her at all while they were in the boats. The journey was beginning to become tedious and repetitive for Mya. Legolas also looked horrible, like he hadn't been sleeping properly. Mya knew he had misunderstood what she'd been trying to say, but he didn't even acknowledge her attempts to fix his mistake in assuming what she was going to say.

As the day progressed, Mya became quieter and quieter. She didn't know why Legolas was so quick to believe she didn't want him around, but she felt there was nothing she could do to stop him from distancing himself. Everyone else in the group noticed they were slowly torturing themselves, but no one knew what to say to get them to realize what was so plain for the rest of them to see.

That night, after they landed, Mya volunteered to go hunt, while Gimli and Harry said they would gather wood. Legolas built a fire then gazed into it, tuning out the world around him. The Hobbits set up a sleeping area and the bedrolls while Fred and George talked quietly, away from the group.

While she was out hunting, Mya was able to calm herself and focus. She knew that she loved Legolas, as stubborn as he could be. She also knew that he wanted to keep his distance for some reason. As she moved quietly through the forest, she came to a conclusion that until he chose to say something to her, she would not force her attention or affection on him. As the calm of making a decision washed over her, Mya spotted a deer that would feed all twelve of them that night. She slowly drew her bow and fired, killing it instantly.

After cleaning the animal, she carried it back to the camp so that it could be roasted over the fire. Sam was glad to cook it for them and even went out and found some herbs and vegetables that would go well with the venison. That night, as they sat around the fire talking, Mya noticed a sadness coming from Legolas that she knew was caused by their misunderstanding.

She also noticed that he didn't really eat much, like her he had just picked at his dinner. She was worried that he was thinking that she was rejecting their bond, but didn't know how to fix what was wrong.

That evening, Mya and Harry had first watch. They sat there, guarding those that slept in a comfortable silence that they had developed while running from Voldemort in England. She was gazing at the stars when Harry decided he had to talk to her.

"Mya," he began hesitantly. "What's going on with you and Legolas, it's obvious you two love each other, but you're not really together."

"I'm not sure, Harry." Mya answered, "Before we set out on this journey, Arwen told me that he thought I was in love with someone else, which is preposterous to me. I could never love anyone else." The sadness in her voice was clear. Harry heard movement from the sleeping area and looked up to see Legolas watching them, in silence.

"Yeah, he told me he overheard you crying to Gandalf about having loved someone before you came home." Harry said, hoping that Legolas would hear the truth before it was too late for either of them.

"The only time I cried to Gandalf was when I was telling him about Fred's death." She answered, looking at Harry. "I've never loved Fred in the way that Legolas thinks I do, and I never will. Fred is like a brother to me, same as you and George, but we do have a connection that was forged when he stopped the bullies from calling me Mudblood in second year.

You and he were the only ones who came to visit when I was petrified and it was strengthened over years of friendship and solid enough for Fred to die in my place during the final battle. Of course I love him, I would be crazy not to, but I'm not in love with him.

My heart only belongs to one person in that sense, and right now, he's too stupid to know what he's throwing away." She started sobbing, and Harry wrapped his arms around her, knowing that Legolas had heard enough.

The next morning, Mya looked drawn and tired. She hadn't slept well after telling Harry everything that was in her heart. She also didn't look forward to being ignored again all day. Sighing, she climbed into the boat and took her place in front of Gimli. As they pushed off, she took solace that they should reach the lake by that afternoon. Mya was so tired that the slow rocking of the boat soon lulled her into a sleep, using Gimli as a pillow with the gruff Dwarf's permission.

As she slept, Legolas gazed down at her, thinking about what he'd overheard her and Harry talking about. He was beginning to realize how badly he'd misjudged the situation.

They hit some rough water, causing Mya to stir and wake up. She sat up thanking Gimli for his service. The Dwarf grunted and fell asleep, leaving Mya and Legoas basically alone in the boat.

"Mya, can I ask you a question?" He asked her, hesitantly. She looked at him in surprise that he initiated a conversation with her. She nodded, before swallowing and answering him.

"Yes, what is it?" Her voice was still slightly hoarse from sleep.

"What does being petrified mean?" He asked, embarrassed to admit that he'd been eavesdropping.

"It's what happens when you see the reflection of a very large snake called a basilisk." Mya explained, "I'm guessing you overheard Harry and I talking last night?" He nodded and she smirked.

"I think that we need to talk tonight, after we make camp." He said to her. "I never asked you about your time in England. I want to hear all about it." She looked at him with joy shining in her eyes. He smiled back at her and they fell into a companionable silence as they drifted down the river to their destination.


	21. The Fellowshiip Splits

A/N-Dear readers, this chapter marks the end of the Fellowship of the Ring, the next will begin the Two towers and I am working on it. I just want to take a quick moment to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. Every chapter has gotten at least five reviews, with some reaching over ten! Yay you! I do plan on updating as soon as I can, but I will be taking a brief five-day hiatus so I can get ahead with the story. I love all of you for reading, reviewing and voting on the poll that will stay up until Thursday, when I post the next chapter. Again, thank you so much for reviewing, please don't forget to vote for a pairing for Fred, and read on! Oh, and I don't own the universes that I'm playing in.

Chapter 21

The Fellowship Splits

That evening, they reached the Waterfall Lake. Mya took a moment to appreciate the beauty before going to help Boromir gather wood. As she walked, she came across Boromir having an argument with Frodo. Frodo disappeared and Boromir fell on his face. She ran up to make sure he was ok when he suddenly started sobbing.

"What have I done?" He asked, then shouted. "Frodo, please, come back! I'm sorry!" Mya reached him and he sobbed into her shoulder about what a fool he was. Her heart broke as she listened to the Man. Neither of them were paying attention to their surroundings, as they were suddenly surrounded by Orcs. Boromir and Mya were soon busy, fighting them off.

"What about Frodo?" Boromir asked, "for all we know, he is alone and outnumbered."

"I'll fight my way to Frodo, you go find Sam, Merry and Pip!" Mya said to him over the noise. Boromir grunted his acknowledgement as he decapitated an Orc heading for Mya's turned back. As she left him in the woods to search for an invisible Hobbit, Mya glanced back at Boromir. She couldn't explain the feeling she got that she would never see him again. Shaking off the foreboding feeling, she went to find Frodo.

Mya ran through the woods, following the sounds of fighting, knowing that news of Frodo would probably be there. She had no sooner gotten to the scene of the fight, to see Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn fighting off about thirty Orcs when a horn blasted through the air.

"The Horn of Gondor, Boromir calls for aid!" Legolas said, noting that Mya was still in one piece. Everyone there nodded their agreements and went in the direction of the sound, decimating the Orcs as they went. Mya had started using her fire spell again, to great effect.

However, when they found Boromir, they saw him lying on the ground, defeated. A large Orc-like creature was standing over him, with a bow pulled back, ready to kill him. Wandlessly, Mya knocked him back, while Aragorn went in to fight it. Aragorn fought the creature and won by decapitating it. They then when to assist Boromir.

"Leave it," he said, when Aragorn went to pull out the arrows. "They took the little ones and Fred. I'm so sorry, Lady Mya, I failed you and lost all my honor."

"No, Man of Gondor," Mya answered, formally. "You defended them with your life and have regained your honor."

"Frodo," Boromir said. "Where is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go," Aragorn answered.

"Then you did what I could not," Boromir responded. He then looked Aragorn in the eyes. "Gondor..."

"I do not know what strength there is left in my blood," Aragorn said. "But I will not let the White City fall." Boromir nodded, satisfied.

"I would have followed you to the death My Brother," Boromir said, struggling to breath. "My Captain... My King." The life went out of his eyes and he knew no more. Mya let out a sob, leaning on Legolas for support. Aragorn reached out and closed his eyes.

"Be at peace, Son of Gondor." He murmured. They carried Boromir's body to the water's edge and removed the arrows. They then put him in a boat and pushed him over the edge of the waterfall. Mya watched with tears streaming down her face. She also saw Harry, George, Sam and Frodo pulling a boat ashore on the opposite side of the lake. Legolas also spotted it, for he grabbed a boat and went to push it into the water.

"Hurry," he said. "The others are on the Eastern shore." Aragorn sheathed his sword and said nothing, looking across the water with sorrow in his eyes. Mya, figuring what he was planning, grabbed her sack and put it on, getting ready. Legolas looked at them in disbelief, "you mean not to follow them?"

"Frodo's destiny is out of our hands," Mya said, sounding remarkably like her grandmother.

"Then it has all been in vain," Gimli grumbled. "The fellowship has failed."

"Not if we hold true to each other," Aragorn said. "We will not abandon Merry, Pip and Fred. Pack lightly." He tightened his wrist guard, looking at the three of them. "Let's hunt some Orc." Mya grinned and followed Aragon through the line of trees, not seeing the fleeting disappointment that mixed with excitement on Legolas' face as he too, joined in the hunt.


	22. Rohan's Riders

A/N- I'm so sorry for the delay my lovelies! I know this chapter is really short, especially after your patience in waiting, but they will get longer. So with the poll that I had up, it's still tied so what I'm going to do is the next vote will decide it, so if you haven't already, go vote, please. I'm taking the poll down tomorrow. As you all know, I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. Thank you all for reading, voting and reviewing!

Chapter 22

Rohan's Riders

The next three days were rough for Mya and the others. They ran as fast as they could across plains and hills and valleys, trying to catch the Orcs that had their friends. At one point, Gimli mentioned how Dwarves were natural sprinters and how he'd be more deadly at a shorter distance. Mya caught Legolas' eye when she heard that and despite the seriousness of the situation, they both grinned at one another.

The morning of the third day of their pursuit dawned red. A sinking feeling hit Mya hard as Legolas murmured.

"A red sun rises, blood has been spilt this night." He looked at Mya, wondering what she was thinking. He was still worried that she would ultimately choose the red-haired Wizard over him, for all her protestations that she didn't love anyone besides him. Mya's worry was more for Merry and Pip, as she knew Fred could take care of himself. She also knew that Fred would do his best to look out for the two Hobbits, even if it meant his life. Aragorn said nothing to his two stubborn friends, but urged them to keep running.

Around mid-morning, they saw a host of Men on horses heading in their direction. They wisely hid out of the way, until most of the riders had passed. Aragorn, recognizing them, called out.

"Riders of Rohan," he yelled. "What news from the Mark?" As one, the host of riders turned and rode up to them. Mya looked on in disdain as they all pointed swords at them. Their leader stepped down and looked with distaste at all of them.

"What business do a Man, an Elf, a Dwarf and a She-Elf have in the Mark?" He asked abruptly. None of them volunteered an answer. Getting impatient, the Man snapped, "well? Speak!" Gimli shifted his weight from one foot to the other before answering the Man.

"Give me your name, Horse-Master," Gimli began. "And I shall give you mine." The man scoffed and turned his attention to Gimli.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf." The man's rude answer came, "if it stood a little higher off the ground." Legolas had his bow pulled and pointed at the Man before he could turn away.

"You would die before your stroke fell," he said causing the rest of the host to crowd in closer with their swords. Mya placed her hand on Legolas' shoulder, hoping to calm him down. Aragorn also placed a soothing hand on both the Elf and the Dwarf before turning his attention back to the Man of Rohan.

"We are travelers on an urgent quest and allies of Rohan, and Theoden, your King." Aragorn said, looking at him. The Man scoffed.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." He said, raising his helmet, "not even when they are kin." Mya softly gasped as she recognized Eomer, a friend of hers from when she was a child. Legolas, hearing the gasp looked at her suspiciously but said nothing as the Man continued.

"The White Wizard is cunning, he travels everywhere as an old man they say, and always his spies seek to penetrate our borders." He locked his gaze on Legolas in extreme distaste. His eyes flitted quickly over Mya, softening slightly as he recognized her, but before he could say anything, Aragorn interrupted.

"We are no spies," he said. "We hunt a group of Uruk-hai that was travelling over these lands." Eomer looked at Aragorn before sighing.

"The Uruks are dead, we slaughtered them last night." He said.

"But there were two Hobbits and a Wizard with them," Gimli sputtered. "Did you see them?" Eomer looked at Aragorn in confusion.

"They would seem as small children to you," Aragorn explained in earnest. "And the Wizard looked no older than you." Eomer shook his head.

"We left none alive," there was regret in his voice as he said it. Mya held her breath to trap in the sob, but Gimli had no compunctions about it.

"Dead?" He asked softly. Eomer nodded, then made a decision and whistled.

"Hasufel, Arod, Liunan!" He called. Three horses rode softly up to them. "May these steeds bring you to better luck than their last owners. We ride north. Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope, it is forsaken in this land." With that, he whistled and he and his men rode north, leaving the four of them looking at each other with sadness in their eyes.


	23. Fangorn

A/N- Alright my lovelies, here is another chapter for you! Thank you so much for all of you that voted in my poll, the winner is Eowyn, so I'm going to pair her with Fred, I already know how I'm going to introduce them. I'm sorry if I don't post as often as I used to, but with my computer being broken and then waiting to get it fixed, I didn't get ahead with the writing like I wanted to, so I will post as soon as I have a chapter done, I will try to make it at least once a week. Sorry in advance. I do love your reviews, they are amazing :). Any way, I don't own either Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter, anything you recognize is either property of JKR, JRR Tolkein, Warner Brothers or New Line... Sadly for me.

Chapter 23

Fangorn

Mya took a deep breath to steady herself. Despite the news that Fred may be dead, again, she marveled at the beauty of her horse. Liunan was a gorgeous white horse, with a black smudge on his forehead. She petted him and spoke with flattering words, hoping the horse would remain calm. She also looked at the saddle with distaste and removed it, preferring to ride bareback, as most elves did. She stole a glance at Legolas, who was similarly taking Arod's saddle off as well. Gimli stood next to him, looking nervous. With a quick leap, Mya was on her horse's back and ready to go investigate the corpses of the Orcs. Legolas, with Gimli behind him, and Aragorn were soon ready as well.

As they rode, Mya hoped that Fred and the Hobbits were still alive. She hated the thought of having to explain to George why his twin was dead. She looked over at Legolas and saw him riding stiffly and rode next to him to talk.

"Something bothering you?" She asked, trying to get him to open up to her. He looked at her in disbelief.

"Why would something be bothering me?" He asked, "Merry, Pip and Fred may be dead. Isn't that enough?"

"Normally, I would say yes," Mya began. "But the way you're riding tells me that something else is bothering you. You normally are more relaxed on a horse." Legolas barely hid the surprise that she had noticed his tension, but before he could answer, they came up to the pile of still burning corpses. Mya held her breath as she dismounted Liunan and walked to the pile to investigate. Gimli also started sifting through the remains. His search was brought short, however when he found a small scabbard that had belonged to one of the Hobbits.

"It's one of their wee belts," he said, his voice cracking. Mya fell to her knees in sorrow as she heard Legolas murmur something and Aragorn kick a helmet and scream. He took a deep breath and looked at his surroundings. Noticing something, he moved a branch.

"A Hobbit lay here, and another one here." He said, looking around. "There was also a person here." He looked around and deciphered the events of the previous night. "Their hands were bound, but they tried to crawl away." He bent over and picked up three pieces of rope. "There bonds were cut and they were pursued, right into Fangorn Forest." Mya felt her heart clench in trepidation and she forced herself not to look at Legolas to judge his reaction.

"Fangorn Forest," Gimli breathed. "What sort of madness drove them in there?"

"We will soon find out." Mya said, "We need to go in after them." Gimli groaned as Aragorn and Legolas tethered the horses down so they wouldn't run away. After they were done preparing, Aragorn led the way into the trees, followed by Mya, Legolas and a reluctant Gimli.

A little ways into the wood, they saw a rusty patch of red. Gimli hesitantly tasted it and immediately spat. "Orc blood." Mya and Legolas nodded as they started following some larger tracks into the woods. As they walked the trees started moving around them, causing Gimli to raise his axe in fear.

"Gimli," Aragorn said, "lower your axe." The Dwarf did, slowly and hesitantly. Legolas was walking around the group, as if in awe.

"The trees are talking to one another," he said, lowly. "It began with the Elves. We began waking the trees up to see what they had to say."

"Talking trees, humph!" Gimli said. "What could trees have to talk about but the consistency of squirrel droppings?"

"Don't mock them," Mya warned. "This forest is very old, and very angry." She too, was looking around in awe. Suddenly, a movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

"Someone's out there," Legolas said in Elfish.

"What do you hear?" Aragorn asked.

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas answered, nodding in the direction the Wizard was coming from. Mya gripped her wand as she saw everyone else getting ready as well.

"Do not let him speak," Aragorn cautioned. "For he will try to enchant you. On my mark." He waited until the figure was right behind him and yelled, "Now!"

Gimli threw an axe that the old Wizard dodged, Legolas shot and arrow, which was blocked. Aragorn's sword grew too hot for him to hold and he dropped it. Before the Wizard could say anything, Mya silently sent a friend or foe spell at him. It caused a blinding white glow around the figure, telling her that he was a friend, which puzzled her.

"You are following the tracks of two Hobbits, and a young Wizard." The figure said.

"Where are they?" Aragorn asked.

"They passed by here, not too long ago." Was the response, "they met someone they were not expecting to meet. Does that please you?" Mya was confused, as were the others.

"Who are you?" Aragorn asked, "Show yourself!" The figure moved out of the bright light and showed his face. Mya gasped in surprised delight.

"Gandalf?" Legolas said, as if hesitant to believe it.

"Gandalf?" The old man asked confused, then his face brightened. "Ah, that was my name. Gandalf the Grey, they called me."

"Gandalf," Gimli had tears mixed with the joy in his voice.

"I am Gandalf the White." Gandalf said, smiling. Aragorn, still confused, looked at the Wizard.

"You fell," he said, with a hint of question in his voice. Gandalf looked at him for a moment before answering him.

"Through fire and water I fought my enemy, the Balrog of Morgoth, until I smote his ruin at the top of Zurikzigil." Gandalf said. "Time lost all meaning and I was as infinite as the universe."

"Forgive me," Aragorn said, looking ashamed. "For I thought you were Saruman." Gandalf smiled gently.

"I am Saruman," he said. "Or at least Saruman as he was meant to be." Gandalf began leading them out of the forest as he continued, "I have been brought back to you at the turning of the tide and will remain until my task is complete."

"But what about Merry, Pip and Fred?" Asked Gimli.

"They have their own task to attend to." Gandalf said, "Don't worry Master Dwarf. They are a lot safer than you are about to be." Mya looked at Legolas and they smiled before following Gandalf and Aragorn.

Gimli hesitated before following them out, grumbling, "This new Gandalf is a lot less cheerful than the old one."


	24. Theoden

A/N- It's Thursday, folks! Here is your promised chapter. I will have another done by next Thursday, so yay! I feel like I'm finally back on track (for a change lol). Anyway here you go, enjoy and if you wanna review, go for it! If you don't, I understand. I don't own Harry Potter or the Lord of the Rings, or anything else that may look familiar.

Chapter 24

Theoden

At the edge of the forest, Gandalf paused and whistled. After a few moments, a pure white horse came galloping up, followed by the three horses that were gifted to Aragorn, Mya and Legolas. Legolas was awed by the horse coming up to Gandalf.

"That is one of the Meeras," Legolas said, the awe evident in his voice. "Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"Shadowfax is the Lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf said fondly, "Saddle up! We must ride with all haste for Rohan. There is some mischief with the King." Everyone mounted their horses and rode for Rohan with all the speed their horses could manage.

Mya noticed that for the first time since they started the quest that Legolas was completely at ease. He was laughing and joking with Gimli, and while he wasn't looking in her direction or including her in the conversation, she was relieved that he was happier. She suspected it was because he was still unsure of their relationship, but until he talked to her, she couldn't try to explain it to him.

Aragorn was also lightened in mood. He had noticed things were changing between Legolas and Mya. He fervently hoped that they were fixing their problems and he wouldn't have to implement Galadriel's plan of putting Mya in mild danger to snap Legolas out of whatever it was keeping him from claiming Mya.

They rode on to Rohan, noticing that there were few people in the fields. Aragorn wondered what was happening in these lands. When they got to Edoras, the capital of Rohan, he saw that everyone was looking forlorn and unhappy. Gimli also noticed it as they rode through the village.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard." The Dwarf grumbled. Mya smiled gently at this, even though she noticed that this wasn't really the time or place to smile. She looked towards the golden hall of Meduseld to see a forlorn figure standing in front of the keep. As they approached, a small group of soldiers met them out front.

"I cannot let you in front of Theoden King so armed, Gandalf," the leader said apologetically. Gandalf nodded and everyone turned over their weapons. He kept his staff, though, and Mya concealed her wand. "Your staff," the guard said.

"Oh, you would not part an old man from his walking stick, would you?" He asked. The guard nodded his acceptance. Gandalf winked in Aragorn's direction before taking Legolas' arm and leading the way into the hall. As they walked in, Gandalf spoke very boldly. "The courtesy of your hall has lessened of late, Theoden King." Mya was surprised to see that the strong man looked so old and frail.

"And why should I welcome you here, Gandalf Stormcrow?" The man asked, looking to an oily man by his side for approval.

"A just question, my liege," the man replied sneakily. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be quiet." Gandalf said. "Keep that forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not battled fire and death to bandy words with a witless worm." He pulled out his staff and the man cowered back.

"I told you to take the Wizard's staff !" He said. Guard attacked from all around, and Mya knocked a couple of them out while Gandalf tended to the king.

She immobilized the greasy man and turned her attention to Gandalf, who was arguing with Saruman, through the king's body. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Eowyn, the king's niece struggling to free herself from Aragorn's hold. Suddenly, Gandalf struck the king on the forehead with his staff and the king immediately began to look better.

Eowyn broke free of Aragorn's hold, catching the Ranger by surprise, and ran to the king's side. The tears ran freely down her face as she saw her beloved uncle freed from the enchantment that had been over him. He looked in her eyes and stroked her cheek in wonder.

"I know your face," he said, causing her to sob in joy. "Eowyn." Mya felt the tears forming in her own eyes watching the reunion between the two of them. Then the king turned his attention from his niece to the shriveling man at Gimli's feet.

After the king banished the man, whose name turned out to be Grima Wormtongue, he discovered the death of his son and heir, Theodred. The funeral was held immediately and Eowyn sang a song of grief and heartbreak. Mya's tears flowed freely as she imagined this as Legolas' funeral. That was enough for her to seek out her prince. She leaned against him for strength and he held her as the service was finished.

After they buried Theodred, Mya walked back to the keep with Eowyn.

"It has been too long since you've come to Rohan, Myana." Eowyn said, a little stiffly.

"I know, I was on a mission for my grandmother and Gandalf. You know I can never turn either of them down." Mya explained. "I would have come sooner, but I was a little busy." Eowyn looked at her a little strangely. The Elven female seemed so close to her age, but was so old at the same time.

She was also different from how Eowyn remembered. The light that was usually in Mya's eyes was dimmer and her usual smile didn't seem like her heart was in it. Mya looked at Eowyn and noticed her staring.

"What is it?" Mya asked her.

"You seem so different. Older, sadder." Eowyn said. "It's hard to say, but you are different from the last time I saw you."

"I am different," Mya said. "I learned how to use the same kind of magic that Gandalf does, and fought a war while I was off doing it. When I came back, I find out that I have to go fight another war. My fiancé that I'm bonded to thinks that I love someone else, when I don't and for a while I thought he was rejecting our bond, which was killing me." Mya paused, realizing that everything that had been on her mind lately had rushed out at Eowyn, who stood there looking at her with a look close to astonishment.

"Legolas almost rejected your bond?" Eowyn asked incredulously. "Why would he do something so stupid, anyone can see that you two only have eyes for each other." Mya shook her head in frustration.

"I don't know. Apparently, he overheard me talking to Gandalf about a friend of mine that had died in the other world I'd gone to and thought that the love I'd spoken of was romantic." Mya said. "It's not, and in a complicated thing having to do with Gandalf's transformation, my friend is back from the otherworld, so Legolas thinks that I'm going to leave him for my friend, but I'm not. I love Legolas, end of story."

Mya took a deep breath, trying not to let tears fall, but seeing Eowyn in tears made her start. The girls held onto one another as the tears flowed freely from both of them for different reasons.

Aragorn came up behind the two females, heard their conversation and knew Legolas needed to stop being so mean to Mya. He resolved to follow through with Galadriel's plan. Mya would have a small accident. Not a deadly one, but enough of a brush of death to make Legolas realize what he had, and how easily he could lose it.


	25. Journey to Refuge

A/N- I am so sorry that this is a week late! My computer is still acting up and I have major writer's block issues! I'm going to try really hard to get another chapter up and posted in the next couple of days. Thank you all so much for reading, and for your reviews. As always, I don't own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter.

Chapter 25

Journey to Refuge

Mya was tending to Liunan while Aragorn and the others met with King Theoden. Even though he had invited her to the meeting, she had decided against going. Her horse had developed a slight limp and she wanted to make sure he wouldn't be permanently injured.

Fortunately, his leg was only a little stretched and not sprained or anything. She was walking him a little when she heard Gimli coming down the path to the stables, accompanied by Aragorn, Legolas, and Gandalf. They seemed to be arguing about something. Gandalf walked past her to Shadowfax as Gimli continued his rant.

"Helm's Deep!" He said, sarcastically, and then faded out to where she could hardly hear them. As the meaning of his words came to Mya, she looked at Aragorn.

"Theoden cannot mean to take his people there!" She hissed, "there's no way to escape, they'll be slaughtered."

"He's only doing what he thinks is right to protect his people," Aragorn said. "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

"He thinks that he is leading them to safety," Gandalf murmured. "What he will get is a slaughter." The old Wizard then looked at Aragorn. "He will need your help in the end. The walls of the keep have to hold."

"They will hold," Aragorn softly swore. Gandalf nodded and looked at Shadowfax.

"Three hundred lives of men I have travelled this world, and now I have no time!" He quickly mounted his horse. "Look for my coming in three day's time. On the morning of the third day, look to the north." Without another word, the White Wizard rode out of the stables, heading north.

The next morning, the entire village of Edoras emptied itself as its inhabitants began the two-day walk to Helms Deep. Deciding that she should walk, Mya let two of the younger people ride Liunan as she led her horse, walking next to Aragorn, who was leading his horse while Gimli rode. Aragorn kept looking sideways at the young princess, wondering how to bring up her "accident".

"Mya," he began, startling her out of her reverie. She looked at him expectantly. "How are things between you and Legolas?" She looked at him with a sorrowful gaze before seeking out her fiancé, who was scouting ahead for danger.

"I don't know," she finally answered. "I begin to think we're going to be ok and that he's actually going to talk to me about what's bothering him, and then something happens. He goes all distant again. He hasn't tried to talk to me since we met up with Eomer." Aragorn was silent for a moment as he realized she was right. Legolas had been moody lately and there was no logical explanation for it.

"I will talk to him when we get settled at the keep." Aragorn said. "He needs to realize what everyone else does, or it could go badly for you." Mya nodded, understanding that she was becoming a weak link due to her distraction because of Legolas ignoring her.

"You're right," Mya said. "I don't want my distraction leading to my death, or anyone else's." Aragorn smiled at her. He honestly hoped his talk with Legolas would fix things between the two of them, because he honestly didn't think he could pull one over on Mya. He would do his best to make sure that they would be happy, if not together, but he knew that Mya's heart lay with Legolas and was sure Legolas' heart lay with her.

That evening, Eowyn walked around the camp offering some truly horrible stew that she had made for them. Mya, Gimli and Legolas had managed not to get any, but Aragorn got stuck eating a whole bowl of the stuff. Legolas hunted and shot a deer for some of the camp that Mya roasted, she then took a watch with Theoden, and feeling that something bad was coming, slept uneasily.

The next morning, Mya rode Liunan as she scouted ahead. Legolas was also scouting and she couldn't see where he was. As the day progressed, she changed places with one of Theoden's men and she joined Aragorn and Eowyn in their ride. Eowyn was asking Aragorn about the necklace that he wore and he responded that it had belonged to a maiden that was travelling to the West with all of her kin.

Mya snorted to herself, because she knew her sister was not going to go anywhere but where Aragorn was after this was over. Eowyn shot Mya a puzzled look because she heard the snort, but Mya had schooled her face to be emotionless. She would not tell Eowyn about Arwen. However, as they rode, she thought about trying to set Eowyn up with Fred.

She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't notice the signs of them being attacked. It was only when Liunan reared, almost unseating Mya that she realized something was wrong. Looking around, she saw Eowyn leading the women and children on a different route, as fast as they could go. Glad that they were protected, Mya pulled out her bow and rode towards the fray.

Her arrow pierced through the head of one of the beasts the Orcs were riding. Her memory told her they were Wargs, but she couldn't remember ever seeing them. She shot another Orc, but Liunan reared again, throwing her to the ground. Aragorn saw that she was unhorsed and tried to get her attention, because he knew that the longer you were on the ground, the more likely you were to get eaten. He had no chance however, as an Orc rode up to her and she dodged, stabbing him in the leg with one of her scais.

Aragorn decided to help by stabbing the other side of the Orc, tangling himself on the saddle. Together, they unseated the Orc, but Mya felt him rip her necklace from around her neck. The Warg hissed and snarled at its two extra passengers, but Mya found herself as stuck as Aragorn. To her dismay, the Warg didn't stop running, but charged over the edge of a cliff, plunging them into icy, murky river water. Mya's last thought before everything went black was dismay that she never go to tell Legolas how much she loved him.

_Legolas' pov_

The fighting died down, with most of the Orcs either slain or mortally wounded. The rest fled with the Wargs they had been riding. Legolas looked around, knowing something was wrong, but unable to place it. Gimli too, noticed something was wrong.

"Aragorn!" Gimli called, "Aragorn?" It was then that Legolas saw Mya's horse standing calmly near his own that he realized the feeling.

"Mya?" He yelled, "Myana?" He followed a trail up a hill to a nearby cliff, passed an Orc that was chuckling. Legolas glared down at the creature. He bent over and grabbed the Orc by the vest and sneered at it. "Tell me where she is."

"They're dead," The Orc wheezed, "The Human male and the She-Elf, took a little tumble off the cliff." Legolas' heart seized in his chest, but he refused to believe the Orcs words.

"You lie," He said to the Orc. The Orc merely chuckled and gave Legolas the Ehiztari pendant that was clutched in his hand. Legolas dropped the Orc and raced to the cliff's edge. He looked down at the water and saw no trace of Mya or Aragorn. In the back of his mind, he heard Gimli kill the Orc, but he had little care for it. Theoden too, heard the news of the deaths of his friends and he was sorry for it, but he had to get everyone to Helm's Deep.

"Saddle up!" He yelled to the remaining men. "Get the wounded on horses, leave the dead behind." Legolas turned to glare at the king, who merely patted his shoulder before walking away. As they rode further away from the site of the battle, Legolas couldn't stop the sinking feeling that he had pushed the woman he loved away and that she never knew that he loved her.

Gimli, riding behind Legolas didn't know what to say. "I'm so sorry, that she had to be one of the ones who fell," Gimli said, "I wish there was something that could be done to bring her back."

"I do, too." Legolas murmured, sadness etched into his voice. "I would pull her into my arms, tell her how much I love her and never let her go. Anyone who would try to take her from me would face my wrath." Gimli chuckled at the image of Legolas facing a stream of would-be suitors.

"It's too bad she'll never know." Gimli said. Legolas' hands tightened on the reins of the horse and Gimli wisely shut up.


	26. Sorrow

A/N- It's very short, I'm sorry for that, but I wanted you to see how Legolas was really reacting to Mya's apparent death. The next Chapter will be back with Mya as she makes her way to Helm's Deep. I will post it as soon as it's written. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and being awesome! As always, I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings (much to my sadness).

Chapter 26

Sorrow

The group made it the rest of the way to Helm's Deep unscathed. As a whole they were quiet even though they had technically had victory over the Orcs and the Wargs. Legolas became more and more distant, the further they got away from the battle site. Gimli knew the Elf was heartsick over the loss of Mya, but didn't know how deeply he felt his grief.

After they got to Helm's Deep, Legolas separated from the group, seeking solace and quiet. He knew he'd destroyed his chance to be with Mya, because he had been pushing her away and it was his own insecurities and jealousy driving him to do it, but he didn't know he would lose her so soon. He fully blamed himself because she thought he was rejecting their bond and that made her careless. If she had been less careless, then maybe he wouldn't have lost her.

Sobbing to himself, he punched a wall. His Mya, his life was lost to him forever. He didn't think he could keep going, nothing seemed worth it anymore. Falling into a sitting position he could no longer keep the tears to himself. He gasped for breath as the agony of knowing he'd lost his soul mate washed over him. He continued sobbing for what felt like hours, but didn't seem to be able to find an end to his tears.

A gentle hand on his shoulder startled him as he wasn't expecting anyone to follow him. He looked up to see Eowyn's concerned brown eyes, filled with both sorrow and sympathy.

"Legolas," she said lowly. "I don't have the right words to help you feel better, I can't offer you any kind of comfort except to sit here next to you and be your friend. I can't even begin to comprehend the loss you must be feeling, but I am willing to be here for you if you'll let me." Legolas looked at her blankly as she sat down before he turned his head away from her and thought about his Mya. The two sat in silence for most of the day, each lost in their own thoughts before Eowyn again broke the silence.

"I remember the day I met Mya, I was around twelve and she was getting ready to go on the mission to England. She was nervous and excited, but a little sad too. I remember her saying that she'd miss you the most because of how much she loved you. I always wanted to find someone that I could love like that." She said, sadly. Legolas looked at Eowyn, remembering that Mya had come through Rohan on her way to Mirkwood to say goodbye to him before she left. He didn't say anything though, he didn't think he'd be able to speak again.


	27. Reunion

A/N- Happy Halloween, my lovelies! Here is another Chapter for you all, and I want to warn you, I did write a Lemon for Mya and Legolas' reunion scene, I'm sorry if it sucks, I've never written one before. Anyways, read on, Review if you want and please enjoy! As you all know, I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

Chapter 27

Reunion

Mya gasped for air as she came out of the darkness. Her body was surrounded by water and she was floating. She opened her eyes to see that she and Aragorn were in a river, nearing a beach. She pulled them to the shore, and sat, unsure of what to do as he was still unconscious, but breathing. Suddenly, he took a deep breath and woke up. He looked at her and groaned.

"Mya? Where are we?" He asked. She looked around, trying to get her bearings but didn't know. She did see two horses approaching from the direction of Helm's Deep, but they were moving too fast to have riders.

"I don't know," she answered, finally. "We have to get to Helm's Deep, though. You're injured and it isn't safe to be out in the open like this." He nodded and tried to stand, but groaned as a wave of dizziness passed over him. The horses then arrived and Mya recognised Liunan, the other horse was black and she didn't know him, but Aragorn did.

"Brego," he breathed, then whispered. "Many thanks, friend." The two jumped on the backs of their horses and started riding to the keep. On their way, they noticed a large horde of Orcs heading in the same direction as them.

"It looks like they're heading to Helm's Deep." Mya observed. Aragorn nodded.

"It's an extermination raid." He said. Mya was troubled in her heart, as she knew Rohan was weak without Eomer and his riders, but she didn't know where to find them.

"We must warn Theoden." She said, before urging Liunan to move faster than they had been. Soon, the keep was in view. Mya thanked Liunan for getting her there speedily as she heard Aragorn thank Brego. Together, they rode up into the keep. Surprised voices announced their arrival. Mya looked around for Legolas, but didn't see him anywhere. Hoping he wasn't dead, she turned to Aragorn. "I need to find Legolas, to make sure he survived the attack, do you need me to help you warn the king?" Aragorn shook his head.

"Go find him, Mya." He said, "work out whatever's going on between you two." She nodded and went to look for her Elf. She hadn't been able to find him anywhere on the main floor where most of the people were when she ran into Gimli.

"Oh thank Durin you're alive," Gimli said hugging her.

"Where's Legolas?" She asked desperately, after hugging him back. Gimli nodded in the direction where he'd last seen the Elf. Mya patted him on the shoulder and went in that direction. She finally came to an abandoned area of the keep.

Legolas was there, with tears running down his face, completely ignoring his surroundings and the fact that Eowyn was sitting next to him, murmuring words of soothing comfort. Mya accidentally moved a rock, getting Eowyn's attention, but not Legolas'. Her friend's eyes lit up when she saw her. Mya nudged her head back to the population and Eowyn got the hint and left the two alone.

Mya walked over to the Elf she loved and crouched down in front of him. His beautiful blue eyes were full of tears and he was sobbing uncontrollably. Her heart melted as she knew he hadn't rejected their bond, and was suffering from self blame and self doubt. Without saying a word to him, she knew he loved her and that if she could snap him out of this, he would tell her and nothing could separate them again. She reached up and cupped his face. He flinched at the contact, not realizing who it was. Slowly, she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his in the gentlest ghost of a kiss. Pulling back, she saw that he had stopped crying and was looking at her with wonderment.

"Mya?" He asked with hesitation. "Is it really you?"

"Yes," she breathed. "It's really me." She would have said more, but he leaned forward and kissed her roughly. His hands pulled her as close to him as he could, as if he could never get enough of her. She moaned into his kiss as her hands ran through his hair, causing him to shiver with anticipation. His hands ran down her back to cup her butt and pull her into his lap where she willingly went, straddling him.

"Mya," he groaned. "I need..." His voice trailed off as if he was afraid to say what he needed.

"Shhh," she said, reaching down to pull his tunic off. "I know what you need. She pulled his tunic off and started kissing down his chest, shifting so she could reach him. He stiffened as she ran her tongue over a nipple and an unexpected jolt ran through his body. His hands found the bottom of the tunic she was wearing and he pulled it off over her head. Even as he marveled at the things she was making him feel, he admired her beauty.

"Mya, I don't know what I'd have done if I'd lost you," Legolas said. "You're the world to me and no one is going to take you away." Mya smiled at him.

"I love you, Legolas." She said, kissing him. "There's never been anyone else for me but you." He pushed her back and looked directly into her blue eyes.

"No one?" He asked, hesitantly.

"No one." She answered firmly. Suddenly he moved, startling her to lay their shirts on the ground. He pushed her back onto them and hovered over her body, worshipping her with his eyes. He kissed her, gently at first, but then more firmly as his hands explored her body. He untied the string holding her pants up and she shifted, letting him push them off her. He quickly removed his own pants and moved to cover her body. A moment of hesitation passed over his eyes and she sat up to kiss him.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said, his voice almost in agony.

"It will only be for a moment," she reassured him. "And I want you more than I'm afraid of the pain." He let out a shaky breath and leaned in to kiss her again, his hands running up her legs.

She spread her them so he could fit between them easily. His fingers traced the line of her sex, causing her breath to catch. Wondering what he did, he moved his fingers again. The jolt of pleasure surged through her body and she moaned his name. He felt a renewed surge of confidence that he was making her feel good. She arched her back, causing her sex, which was beginning to drip to brush against him and he almost froze.

A deeper, more primal urge filled him and he brought her mouth to his as he pushed himself into her. He felt her barrier and pushed through, swallowing her cry of pain. A tear escaped the corner of her eye and he froze, wondering how badly he hurt her. He licked the tear of her face, marveling at its saltiness, but didn't move. After a moment, she kissed him and began to make him move causing a gasp to emerge from his lips.

"Legolas," she whimpered as she felt a surge of emotions building inside her. "I'm gonna explode." He had been feeling similarly.

"Me too." He groaned out, "I want to explode with you." A few more moments and she cried out in ecstatic pleasure as he called her name, filling her with his essence and completing their bond. He collapsed on her exhausted body, covering her with little kisses. "Mya, I love you so much. I'm so sorry I pushed you away, please forgive me." His words came out in such a rush that she almost didn't understand him, but she smiled and pulled his face to hers.

"I. Love. You." She punctuated each word with a kiss of her own. "Don't ever forget it, or think I want someone else."

"Never," he vowed, resting his head on her shoulder. "I almost died when I thought you were dead. I can't lose you again."

"We're fully bonded now," she reminded him. "You never will lose me." Legolas looked at her with surprise in his eyes.

"You're right, we did complete the bond." He said with a surprised grin. She grinned back and kissed him firmly.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too, Myana Greenleaf." He still had a grin on his face when he said it.

"Our parents are going to kill us for denying them a ceremony." She said.

"Who said we have to deny them anything?" Legolas asked. "We can still have the ceremony." Mya looked at him with mock seriousness.

"We could, but you never officially proposed," she responded. Legolas was floored, he thought about it and realized she was right. Even though it was arranged for them to be married, it was still up to the Male Elf to ask the Female. He had never formally asked her to be his bride. He looked at her with embarrassment when he saw that she was joking, but he still felt bad.

"You're right, I haven't proposed." He said, moving to where he was looking her directly in the eyes. "Myana Ehiztari, will you agree to be my life and bondmate for this life and when we sail to the Grey Havens?" He asked her formally. She smirked at him and flipped them to where she was pinning him and looking in his eyes. She saw a small hint of fear in his eyes and wondered how he could still think she would reject him.

"Of course I will, idiot." She said kissing him soundly.


End file.
